


Helping Mama Schnee

by AzureGigacyber



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Footjob, Gen, MILF, Seduction, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 31,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: -Written for AggronBlack-When Weiss invites both teams of friends over for a Spring Break Weekend Jaune Arc finds himself dizzy from the flight over. When trying to calm himself in the kitchen he is met by Weiss's mother, Willow Schnee, who had just been divorced from Jacques and is living with a new outlook on life. One clumsy accident after another follows and Jaune stumbles into rubbing up against Willow's body igniting a spark inside her that long lay dormant until now. Feeling alive and frisky again Willow decides to seduce Jaune in a chaotic weekend of lustful escapades.





	1. Helping Mama Schnee

 

Helping out Mama Schnee

By Azure

Written for AJKaton

 

“Oooh I can’t wait to be at Weiss’s house! I bet it’s all white and shimmery just like one of those fairytale princess castles!” Ruby gushed with utter excitement and stars in her eyes from her seat within the SDC private jet.

“It’s certainly not a ‘Fairy tale’ castle, you dunce!” Weiss scoffed then crossed her arms with a snoody upturned face. “It’s actually nicer.”

“The funny thing about that statement is that I’d totally buy it. Your family is just way too stinking rich, Weiss.” Yang snickered and elbowed her partner Blake, who was simply sitting in her seat with a book in her hand minding the conversation.

“Don’t mind me, just catching up on a very interesting story during this two and a half hour long flight.” Blake mumbled letting her eyes pan left to right from inside her book.

Ruby puffed her cheeks in a pout and glared at her teammates.

“Well at least Jaune and the others are excited, right, Jaune?” Ruby squeaked and looked over to a rather nauseated Jaune sitting in his seat with his head rolling around.

“I hate flying! Humans were not meant to fly! Why else would motion sickness be a thing?” Jaune said rhetoric in a delirious state as he slowly rocked his head around. Ruby looked on in worry.

“Is he gonna be okay?” She asked looking to the other members of Team JNPR. Nora and Ren were seated beside him with Pyrrha holding open a barf bag incase he tosses it.

“He’ll be fine, he’s just been holding himself down this entire flight. We do think he is making decent progress on his whole motion sickness thing.” Ren explained briefly looking back to Ruby while Pyrrha massaged his shoulders from behind.

“Exactly! He hasn’t thrown up once yet, at least so far!” Nora added with her  usual exciting voice. “Don’t you worry, our fearless vertigo addled leader. We’re almost there! Right, Weiss?” Nora chirped looking back to Weiss who now eyed the view of her home coming into view.

“Correct, we’re actually approaching it now. Take a look.” Weiss stated proudly to all her friends.

Everyone, including a still disorientated Jaune, moved towards the window seats to peer out into the view. There they saw the pristine four  story manor of the Schnee estate shimmering in the sunlight.

“Oh my gosh I knew it! It does shimmer!” Ruby squealed excitedly practically bouncing up and down her seat.

“My word. I cannot imagine finding my way around such a large place like that.” Pyrrha commented in awe as the sheer size of it.

“No wonder you had such a high opinion of yourself. That mansion is bigger than a small village!” Yang chimed in equally impressed.

“Oh pshaw, it’s not that great.” Weiss rebuffed trying to seem humble while checking her nails nonchalantly.

“That’s what selling Dust for ages will buy you alright. Still I’m actually more surprised you invited all of us over for the spring week off of school.” Blake noted staring out as the jet they flew in descended closer.

“Hey! I just wanted to show that I can be fun too!” Weiss answered indignantly crossing her arms and huffing. It was when Jaune turned his head to speak, while also no longer feeling sick, that Weiss became serious.

“So uh are we gonna meet your family here, Weiss? You don’t talk about them much back at Beacon.” Jaune asked turning a few heads her way for an answer.

Weiss felt rather stunned by that question, but sighed and answered anyway.

“Well there are certain reasons for that, mostly family drama ones that centered around an uncaring father and disenchanted neglectful mother, but thankfully things finally changed for the better. Both my mother and father finally divorced several weeks ago leaving me, her, and Winter this splendid mansion all to ourselves. As well as a good amount of the company money we’re entitled to from our late grandfather.” Weiss began surprising everyone in the plane as she continued.

“My younger brother Whitley is still with him, obviously, and probably learning some of the more advanced business practices underneath our father. Hopefully none of the shadier ones at least.At first I thought of him as being a bit of a weasel and a ‘Yes man’ looking to wind up exactly as my heartless father, but the separation between our parents shook him up good. Now I like to think he’s wisened up and may learn to be a better person than Jacques Schnee.My father still owns half of the company unfortunately ,but me and my mother are currently fighting him to reclaim ownership. It did originally belong to my grandfather after all, he had more in mind for our family business than being the soulless megacorporation my dad turned it into. More importantly however, is that my mother Willow Schnee is finally starting to act like real mom to me and my sister. She had been so down in the dumps after marrying our father in a political marriage that she spent years drinking wine so she couldn’t think about it. This left her more or less absent from raising us, can’t blame her though, if you met my father at least.” Weiss trailed off quietly when recalling that feeling but then brightened up and turned to her friends with a soft smile.

“Thankfully that’s all in the past now, she’s being more proactive with the two of us and is trying to make up for lost time. Right now my sister Winter is with Atlas military doing whatever she does best under General Ironwood. That just leaves my mother and whatever servants we have on hand once we reach down to the estate..” She finished with a chipper attitude as the plane landed along the boarding strip.

*******

“Ah we're finally here! I was beginning to feel that jet ride was making my legs numb and sweaty. Hope you have a pool, Weiss, because I intend to wash myself clean in it.” Yang chortled making Weiss glare harshly at the back of her head with a cute pout.

“We have baths for that you know.”

As they all walked out of the plane a group of servants wearing white and blue outfits came forward and started collecting their things surprising the group outside of Weiss who was used to this sort of treatment. Behind the group of bellhops came a portly looking man wearing a matching uniform, he was bald and had a thick mustache along with kind welcoming eyes.

“Good day to you, Klein.” Weiss greeted cordially as the head butler bowed in respect to her.

“Tis good to see you too, Madam Weiss. I’ve received your call earlier and all preparations have been set for your friends here. They are to stay in the guest suite of the manor as you instructed. We are now transporting their luggage over there right as we speak.” The portly yet cordial man reported with a bright smile.

“Thank you, Klein. That is splendid to hear.” Weiss replied then turned back to her friends gesturing to the butler. “This is Klein, our most loyal and kind-hearted lead butler. If you have a request you go to him and the servants will get right on it.” Weiss introduced as Klein took another respectful bow to the rest.

“They have servants.” Ruby whispered in awe and disbelief.

“Please to meet you all as well, now if you’ll follow me I shall lead you to the suite where you’ll be staying at.” He spoke as everyone else nodded and started moving to follow him. Weiss paced up closer to him and leaned in to speak privately.

continue

“Klein, where is my mother by chance?” Weiss asked.

“Madam Schnee is tending to the garden, Madam Weiss, but every now and then she does take to the kitchen for a refreshment of water when operating outdoors.” He answered seeing Weiss nod in affirmation.

“Splendid, I hope she’ll like meeting all my friends. I know she’s being a more proactive mother now with her newfound ‘rebirth’ of life, but I can’t help but feel she might judge when she meets them.” Weiss voiced in mild concern as the group roamed the long pristine halls of the manor to head into the guest suite further to the back.

Ruby was zipping around eyeing the place with stars in her eyes while the rest of the team was simply speechless. Nora was practically bouncing around in excitement just like Ruby and warping from here to there in attempts to get closer to the armored statues. Ren was having an incredibly difficult time keeping her from breaking anything, thankfully he had Pyrrha’s help in making sure she doesn’t.

“I’m sure Madam Schnee will take kindly to your friends, Madam Weiss. She is not so superficial and easily offended unlike former Master Jacques.” Klein added sending a sigh of relief from Weiss. “So long as no one makes a complete arse of themselves in front of her and makes a mess things will go splendidly I believe.”

‘Those girls better not make a mess in my house.’ Weiss thought heatedly while grinding her teeth at Nora Valkyrie until she noticed someone missing from their little group. Someone that fits Klein’s description of embarrassment to a T in her opinion.

‘Wait a minute. Where is ARC?!’ She screamed in thought when she didn’t see the blonde huntsman anywhere in sight.

*******

 

“Oohh hooo. People were not meant to fly.” Jaune moaned as he stumbled into the spacious and luxurious kitchen of the first floor within the manor. At some point he split off from the ground desperately looking for either restroom or a kitchen in need of some water to cool his nerves. Jaune found himself inside the Schnee manor’s extravagant and seeming empty kitchen where ahead of lie a water cooler ready to dispense.

‘Salvation!’ He cried out in thought and hurried to look for a glass of some kind before pouring himself. After successfully grabbing one and filling it up Jaune took a large hearty shug of the cool liquid easing his nerves after his post-flight jitters.

“Ah! I feel alive again finally.” He let out in a gasp of relief when he heard steps of high heel shoes clack within the kitchen.

“Are you perhaps one of the friends my daughter has spoke of?” A woman’s voice spoke out causing Jaune to turn and see a silver haired beautiful mature woman wearing a dignified outfit with long skirt staring at him with piercing blue eyes. She had the same appearance as Weiss’s sister Winter Schnee, except without her a bang on the side of her head and her hair tied back into a low bun appearing slightly older looking yet still majestic in terms of beauty. The only really noticeable indicator of her age were the two barely visible lines underneath her eyes, otherwise she looked great and Jaune was having a hard time not choking up in front of her.

“Um er I, yeah, I guess I am. Sorry let me start over. My name is Jaune Arc; short,sweet, ladies love i-wait a minute. Did you say ‘Daughter? As in….”

The woman nodded putting a hand on her hip staring at him like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Yes, I am Weiss Schnee’s mother; Willow Schnee. Was that not obvious?” She reaffirmed making Jaune look at her in stupor, something Willow found somewhat amusing until he finally snapped out of it rubbing the back of his neck.

“Sorry about that,boy did I make a doofus of myself. I only just heard about you from Weiss herself right before we landed,gotta say you’re rather beautiful now that I’ve seen you in person. I can see where Weiss gets it from.” Jaune fumbled a soft chuckle from the woman as she stepped around the counter.

“Why thank you for that compliment, can’t recall the last time I had one. I also can’t quite blame you for not knowing who I am. Up until recently I’ve been rather detached from the public world as well as my family up until the divorce happened.” Willow explained then analyzed Jaune’s shaky body with her ice blue eyes before nodding. “Now I understand you’re feeling dizzy from the flight here, if you want I can have one of the servants come carry you up to your room if you don’t mind.” She offered.

“No,actually I do very much mind. Sorry, but embarrassment aside I’m not going to bother anyone to do that for me. I just came here to get some water and shake it off is all. Nice place you have by the way.” Jaune noted as he steadied himself by planting a hand on top of the counter.

“Well do as you please, I myself am simply here to grab a drink which is namely just water doused very mildly in some wine.” She noted earning a curious look from Jaune before adding. “I’ve decided to cut back on drinking after I annulled my loveless marriage. For years I had basically been drowning myself in liquor up until then.” Willow admitted and headed over to the large fridge in order to reach down for the large wine bottle placed at the bottom rack.

‘Yikes, and I thought I had problems dealing with seven rambunctious sisters. Weiss’s whole thing takes the cake.’ Jaune thought to himself as he suddenly felt another wave of nausea make him dizzy. ‘Oooh no. Here it comes again!’

Jaune started to stagger over to get his glass of water nearby Willow’s hunched form, the older woman was still sorting through the various assortments in the fridge not noticing. Jaune dizzily waddle on over hoping to slide right past her until his footing suddenly gave way! The blonde huntsman slipped and struggled to plant his hands against the flat surface of the fridge collapsing himself just above Willow’s backside pressing his waist into her buttocks.

‘Oh no! Crap I can’t move, still dizzy!’ Jaune thought in panic and desperately hoped that no one would come into the kitchen finding them in this compromising position. ‘Her butt feels so nice. Crap! I’m getting hard from pressing into it!’ Jaune added in panicked thought.

The older woman visibly flinched and froze up right on the spot when feeling Jaune’s body weight press down on her like a drunk trying to give her a hug.

‘This boy….collapsed right on top of me?! What in the name of Nicholas Sche-wait, I feel something forming beneath his…..oh my.’ Willow thought vehemently as she tried to push herself back up to lift him off when she felt ‘it’ forming just beneath her buttocks.

Willow felt Jaune Arc’s erection form within his jean and press right up between her ass. The older woman was redder than a tomato at this moment and wanted to shove him off while yelling obscenities at him, but something ‘awoke’ inside of the long-repressed woman, something that made her enjoy this. Unknowingly Willow started absentmindedly pressing herself back further to slowly grind her rear up along his waist feeling the erection rub up between her cheeks. Jaune was as red as she was and secretly wondering if she had gone insane, but soon found both his hands drifting down to hold onto her hips initially trying to get her off. Instead his dizziness caused them to pull the woman closer onto his body stroking the now growing fire inside of the woman.

The two of them said nothing to each other in this awkward moment in time, but the tension was building up to an unstable point that Willow would greatly welcome a distraction of any kind before it went too far. Thankfully the sound of Klein’s face sounded nearby.

“Master Arc, where are you?” Klein called out as the portly butler now approached the kitchen and pushed open the door revealing both Willow and Jaune, now separated, standing far apart looking troubled and quiet. Willow had the full bottle of brandy in her hand as she stood to the side averting her eyes away from Jaune’s body.

“Ah, there you are, lad. You had split off from the group so I can searching for you at Madam Weiss’s behest. I see you met Madam Schnee here, have you introduced yourself yet?” He kindly asked resulting in Jaune nodding rapidly with an embarrassed blush on his cheeks.

“Yep!” Jaune squeaked and hurriedly paced himself over to Klein’s side ready to go. “I’m gonna need directions to that guest room now, if you please.” He blurted out ready to distances himself from the older woman.

“Oh absolutely, Madam Weiss was very adamant about bringing you there post haste. Come along now.” Klein beamed in his usually jolly tune as he led Jaune away out of the kitchen, the boy casting one last awkward glance at the now drinking woman standing by the window gate.

Willow stood there taking a sip of brandy from her cup, her mind absolutely fixated on the feel of Jaune’s assumingly long length rubbing up against the surface of her crack. The more she thought about it the more WIllow gnashed her thighs together slowly just picturing what he’d be like underneath those pants. She had never felt this way before now, years of a disgruntled despairing marriage led her to closing herself off from more sexual urges, hence why she often took to drinking. Now, however, was different since she was finally free from Jacques.

‘I wonder if that boy be at the dinner table this evening.Perhaps I should make an appearance.’ Willow mused taking a sip of her glass wondering what other ‘accidents’ she could have with Jaune by then. The adult Schnee woman felt so frisky and adventurous after that incident with him in the kitchen.For the first time in years she felt so alive and so amorous as though being reborn as a very virile young woman looking for a good time, Willow felt Jaune should be the one to give it to her.

 

********

 

After some much-needed rest and relaxation Jaune found today’s chaos gradually fading from his mind, right now he was fresh from a shower and about to join the others down in the dining room, one of the smaller ones since the main one was so abnormally large he and the others couldn’t stand it. The sheer space of it had him and Yang thrown for a loop, it was almost as spacious as Beacon’s cafeteria itself.

Now seated at decently sized table alongside his teammates,Jaune was met with the unpleasant surprise of Weiss’s mother joining in. And she was eyeing him quite a bit once she sat down directly across from him with a wide alluring grin on her face. Due to Weiss’s earlier scoldings Jaune felt it was better to distance himself from Schnee woman after that mishap in the kitchen, he still couldn’t quite get it out of his mind.

“Alright everyone, let’s eat. I trust this food will be to your liking. Had every corner covered by having all of your preferences prepared for a grand meal.” Weiss announced at the head of the table.

Everyone had their own personal dishes served, whether it be Blake and an exquisitely cooked salmon entree or Jaune with his bacon cheeseburger meal. All of it lit up the senses of the two teams, everyone started digging in except Jaune, who was currently eyeing Willow’s unassuming form with caution. Finally shrugging he decided to start digging into his meal.

That was until he felt the weight of someone’s elegant foot rub up against his thighs.

!

‘What the-?’ He thought and felt it press harder and closer to his crotch feeling up his now growing bulge underneath. Jaune’s cheeks went red as he was tempted to look underneath the table to see who it was, but the knowing seductive smile on Willow’s face told him all he needed to know that it was hers.

Her left stocking covered foot trailed up slowly around his bulge and his inner thighs making it very uneasy for Jaune to focus on eating dinner. Willow’s foot was perfectly average in size and shape yet feel amazingly soft and firm. She worked it on top of his bulge now, sensually rubbing it in circles making him breathe loudly in growing arousal.

“Jaune are you alright? You seem to  be breathing awfully loudly.” Pyrrha voiced in concern when she noticed her leader and crush panting right beside them.

Willow grimaced a little and retracted her foot so as to not arouse suspicion.

“Y-yeah I’m fine,totally fine. Don’t you worry about me. Just feeling a little warm riled up, probably because of this amazing burger.” Jaune voiced after recovering, Pyrrha sighed in relief and returned her focus back on her food.

The moment no other eyes were upon him Willow inched herself closer and placed both of her shoeless feet around his crotch again. Jaune took notice and immediately went red then turned to Willow, who simply smiled with a full nod before she started getting to work. Jaune struggled with keeping his moans stifled as he felt the woman’s smooth elegant stocking covered feet massage his appendage through his trousers. The pressure he felt and the ministrations Willow delivered had him feeling waves of budding bliss hitting his body, Jaune knew he didn’t want it to stop.

‘That’s it, boy. Give in to that feeling.’ Willow thought in growing friskiness as she worked her smooth toes further along his noticeable length protruding from the fabric of his clothing. Part of her wanted to be even dirtier and slide down underneath to blow him right under everyone else’s nose, but she knew the risk was too deep and someone would notice.

Jaune was keeping himself from visibly cracking in front of everyone else as the woman across from him knew what she was doing. He was getting ready to blow a load inside his pants when thankfully she retracted her feet just before risking that happening.

‘S-she probably knew I was about to burst, can’t help but wonder why she stopped though.’ Jaune thought hoping she didn’t do it again while he was trying to eat his meal. He wouldn't admit it out loud that he personally liked it and wanted more, Weiss’s mother certainly had a way about her that vexed him.

Eventually everyone had finished their dinner and retired to their rooms for the night. Since the girls decided on having a slumber party in mind both Nora and Pyrrha went over there to Team RWBY’s guest room for a night of games and girls only fun which left only him and Ren to hunker down in their own guest room to spend the night. Unfortunately for Jaune, Ren decided to go do some meditation out within the exotic Schnee garden just outside the manor leaving him alone for the whole night.

Laying back on his bed Jaune dressed in a casual dark T-shirt and loose fitting shorts when he had heard a knock on his door. Wondering if it was Ren or one of the others Jaune got up from his bed and went over to open it.

Before Jaune could even get to the handle the door already opened revealing the jaw dropping sight of Willow Schnee standing in the doorway wearing a rather sexy transparent nightie. It was icy white in color and almost completely see-through to the point where Jaune could see her perfect pink nipples and a slight patch of silvery hair above her mound. Willow also had undid her bun that her hair was tied up in earlier, medium length silvery beautiful hair draped around her shoulders and side of her face granting her the appearance of a lovely angel.

!

“Misses Schnee?!” He whispered excitedly in alarm as he felt his erection begin to throb back to life underneath his shorts. This was not lost on Willow as she stepped in.

She had an alluring smile on her face, locked the door behind her, as she edged closer and closer to Jaune right up until he fell back onto the bed. Willow said nothing except smile coyly as she draped her right hand up his thigh trailing up to his bulge through his shorts.

“Mmmm, you’re quite sizable down there, Arc. I wonder if that was because of earlier when you pressed yourself against my rear in the kitchen. Or could it be when I had my fun underneath the table? Which is it?” She asked in a silky womanly voice while looking right at him.

“Um. Well you see that was an accident earlier. I was still very motion sick and wound up bending right over you.” He hurriedly explained trying to resist the gentle ministration of Willow’s right hand stroking his crotch.

“If you’re trying to apologize with that explanation then don’t, I for one am not sorry that it happened. If anything I am very grateful to you.” Willow explained as she leaned up closer. Jaune could feel her minty breath on his neck as she locked her icy blue eyes onto his face.

“W-why’s that?” He uttered.

“Because you’ve awakened a side of me I thought long buried after my cage of a marriage, Jaune. Think about it like being reborn anew and able to do many things that you didn’t get a chance to before, that’s how I feel thanks to you.” She answered and started kissing up his jawline seductively with lust-addled breath.

Jaune couldn’t help but stammer in uncertainty of what to do in this situation, fortunately for him his body did that for him. The moment Willow placed her lips upon his mouth in a full-on open mouthed kiss his body took over in primal urges allowing him to completely succumb to temptation.

“Mmhaau!” Willow moaned as she and Jaune began making out with ravenous lips curling up one another while tongues flew about slobbering each others in never-ending passion.

Willow continued stroking her hand along his very visible length, still burdened by the clothing covering it, but Jaune’s moans were a surefire indicator that she was still having the desired effect. She continued stroking up and down his length while still making out with the boy, this went on for several minutes until Willow decided to retrieve her arm and pull herself up along Jaune’s body.

Jaune wondered what she was about to do next until he felt the older woman grind her body in slow rocking motions along his waist. This made Jaune begin to breathe harder as he felt the mother of his former crush start dry humping him. His head tossed about slowly, Willow had planted both her hands into the pillow beneath his head to steady herself as she ground her cloth covered nether region harder and harder along his penis. Jaune had become putty in her hands and she loved seeing it show within him.

The boy in question decided to reach for her hips so that he could hold onto them and feel her up, but Willow quickly grabbed him by the wrists so that she could redirect them both to her breasts instead allowing Jaune to freely feel them. Jaune himself felt the blood rush up to his head in perverse elation at the reality that he was now fondling a beautiful women’s tits, he could barely tell what cup size she was because of the nightie but Jaune took a guess and figured she was a modest yet firm C cup. Willow simply smiled down at him and began gyrating her hips in circular motions causing Jaune no end of bliss around his crotch. Willow was clearly efficient, so much so that she felt he was getting close to blowing his wad.

‘Mmmm, I think a better change of tactics is required, after all his seed shouldn't go to waste inside his pants.’ Willow thought coyly and smacked Jaune’s hands away from her chest surprising him before she started to move down his body all the way to the waist.

Jaune felt his breath hike up in growing excitement once he saw Willow pull on the waistband of both his shorts and his boxers freeing up his erect ten inch appendage for her to see. Willow felt herself salivate at the mere appearance of it, she felt her loins stir up in ravenous excitement.

“Dear me you are quite the big boy, aren’t you? I certainly knew you were packing something grandiose when I felt you earlier, but this greatly exceeds my expectations. Exquisite.” She cooed seductively licking around her lips and latching them onto the head of his dick!

Willow felt Jaune let out a sharp shudder of pleasure once he felt her lips tenderly suckle along the head of his length. She could hear him softly moaning right before she had begun getting to work, the older woman closed her eyes and brushed her hair to the side to keep from getting in the way as she swallowed up more of his length. Jaune’s breathing picked up noticeably once he felt her take in inch after inch of his appendage to the point she reached his navel with her nose. Willow had never taken something so deep before, in fact she can’t even remember doing this for Jacques at all in the entirety of their marriage. She hated him just that much.

“Oh ho hho ohh, Weiss’s mom!” Jaune let out earning a playful snicker from the older woman as she began pumping her head up and down on his length taking him deep! She heard Jaune grunt and gasp in bliss once she started deep throating his impressive length into her mouth.

Willow couldn’t get enough of the taste and size of it, so much so that she reached her hands upward to begin fondling his balls while working his meat straight into her mouth. Audibly loud slurping sounds started coming out from Willow’s bobbing head and Jaune’s thick meat, the woman hungrily constricted his cock within the spongy confines of her throat while simultaneously wrapping her tongue around it from within.

Willow sucked and licked all over Jaune’s cock for ten more minutes when she felt his balls churning ready to blow. She quickly dragged herself off of his delicious cock and held the base between her hands as Jaune groaned raggedly before letting go! Thick viscous ropes of semen flew out from the head of it and landed all over Willow’s ready face painting her lovely light skin in pearly essence! Jaune groaned and moaned as his hips bumped and thrusted into the air still firing off blasts of semen to paint Miss Schnee in. After about a long minute of cumming he finished and felt his member slightly deflate as he turned to see Weiss’s mother kneeling there with her face plastered in sperm.

Jaune felt the urge to apologize until he saw Willow scrape each sliver of cum on her fingers and lap it up using her tongue. She did so with ravenous hunger surprising Jaune but also greatly arousing him. The visual of the older woman slowly licking his cream from her fingers into her mouth sparked his arousal to the point of his member instantly re-solidifying. Something that Willow was very happy to see.

“Good, you’re all nice and hard again. That took no time at all to boot, you have some exceptional pedigree of stamina, boy.” Willow commented getting up to her feet on the bed.

“Well I have been told I can take a beating and bounce back…..hard.” Jaune trailed off once he saw the elder Schnee stand over his head with her lacy thong peeled off showing her bare slit in all of its glory. Jaune felt his mouth water in primal hunger as he gazed upon the glistening perfect pink vulva of Weiss’s mom bare down on him. To add to that, Willow also peeled up her nightie to where her breasts were now fully visible and unencumbered by clothing. The lovely older woman bit down on the hem of her nightie keeping it that way as she slowly sunk down to her knees placing her legs on either side of Jaune’s face.

“Now, return the favor, boy. For me?” She cooed sexually in a cute way that made Jaune into putty and obeyed.

Grabbing his hands around the upper areas of her thighs Jaune went to work pulling Willow’s pussy onto his lips causing her to moan out loud. Willow grabbed her hands around his scalp holding him close as she felt him work his lips and tongue into her pussy. Her  breathing hiked and her chest began heaving and panting as he devoured the juicy slickness of her mound, it was such an intoxicating feeling that Willow could not get enough of. She’d be damned if she let this boy slip by, she was determined to have him around in the foreseeable future.

‘Perhaps Weiss should learn to call him Daddy.’ Willow thought humorously before sharp waves of pleasure surged through her being causing her to start rolling her hips along Jaune’s face savoring the spongy sensation of his tongue burying deep.

“Hhhooaaa!! Mmmhh!!” Willow moaned profusely continuing to grind and wriggle her body all over Jaune’s face coating his lips in her slick essence.

Minutes more passed of this when she felt her hips suddenly start rolling in sharp spasms leading to her cumming! Willow arched her back and felt her body shudder as she came hard on top of Jaune’s head coating his face in her juices.

After she finished riding it out she was left there panting with a content smile on her face after dismounting Jaune’s head, she turned her head to see his appendage still sticking out readily for round two and licked her lips perversely before sliding back down over his body.

“Heh...wha…?” Jaune snapped out of his daze and felt the sudden slick sensation, a very tight one, wrap around his penis causing him to moan loudly within his throat!

He looked down his body to see the beautiful silver haired woman slide herself down onto his ten inch member, encasing it the spongy moistness of her pussy. Such a feeling was immeasurable to Jaune as he felt Willow take him all the way deep with a shrill moan of elation just before rolling her body along his waist. Jaune tossed his head about relishing in the sheer pleasure of this woman fucking him cowgirl style, not only did he officially lose his virginity, but he lost to a silver haired angel that just so happened to be Weiss’s milf of a mom.

“Hhhuuu ooooh!! Yess!! Yes! Mmmnnhh!” Willow moaned pleasurably as she rode and bounced her hips along Jaune’s length encasing his meat inside the slick pocket of her flesh!

Pat!Patpatpatpatpatpatpatpat!!

Willow’s half naked form bounced frenziedly on Jaune’s cock, all while holding up the edge of her nightie with her teeth showing the boy all her mature and ripe Schnee body in all it’s flawless flesh. Her skin was pristine and well conditioned, not to mention soft, her breasts were a decently firm C-cup that she placed his hands over to squeeze, and lastly her pussy clambered down on his meat in unparalleled sexual stimulation. Willow was in heaven and seriously considered this boy to be her next, and likely permanent, husband.

Willow rolled her hips, arched her back and undulated her body making sure to take  Jaune in deep and he certainly delivered. She could feel the bulbous head of his meat push against her cervix making her feel both pain and pleasure that her on the rocks with sexual ecstasy. Slamming down her hips she continued riding him cowgirl style for fifteen more minutes while he fondled her breasts, it was only until the last few rocking movements that she drove him home one last time before finally cumming! Willow leaned back and let out a mighty howl, which thankfully the walls of the manor being soundproof, prevented from being heard by everyone else!

“Mmmnggh! Here it comes!” Jaune let out and bucked his hips upward several times before cumming himself after incidentally pushing his dick through the wall of Willow’s cervix and into her womb! Thick ropes of sperm blasted their way inside speedily filling her womb while also sending Willow in a frenzied state of euphoria! She shuddered and sighed feeling her pussy clamp down on his length squeezing him for every last drop of sperm while she rides it out, and before long they both finished collapsing on top of each other in a sweaty heap.

“Boy...huff huff...you are here for a whole week, yes?” Willow asked curling up affectionately along his chest.

“Yeah.” Jaune breathed in his answer.He felt Willow’s fingers curl up seductively along his chest before she leaned over to stare him directly in the face with a predatory expression.

“Good, because we’ll be doing this every single night while we have it. Be ready because I have years of unquenched sexual appetite to unleash on you.” She answered making Jaune gulp before she leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

“On that topic, I hope Weiss can get used to calling you ‘Daddy’.”

 

End Chapter/Story?

 

AN: Thanks for reading, this has been written for AJKaton. Please contact me to get a story of your own. See you next time!

 


	2. Risky Business

 

Helping Mama Schnee

Chapter Two

Made for Aggron Black/AJKaton

By Azure

Chapter Two-Risky Business

 

*********

“Mmmhh! Mm!” Stretching his arms wide and flexing his chest Jaune woke up from the comfort of his guest room bed. The stench of last night’s romp made its way into his nostrils leading to an alarmed reaction that made him bolt up from his resting place.

‘That’s right! Last night….!’ He thought feeling a deep red blush crawl along his cheeks when he looked to his side see the warm imprint of a female body next to him. The pungent smell of sex hung in the air with stains of various fluids such as semen and vaginal juices layered about like a messy painting.

“Uh oh.” Jaune uttered and frenziedly looked around to make sure none of his friends would be coming to see this. Panicky grabbing the blankets up in a bundle Jaune made off with it to the nearest bathroom where he discovered a more pleasant surprise this time around.

“Misses Schnee?” Jaune let out feeling befuddled as the elegant and beautiful older woman leaned against the counter casually with her hair still down and her body wrapped in her nightwear holding a bell in her right hand.

“Morning, handsome. Trying to get rid of dirty sheets I see, well, this is what paid housemaids are for, sweetheart.” Willow said with a coy smile and rung the bell making a light a jingle echo through the halls.

!

In no time at all a trio of female housemaids wearing matching uniforms and differing hairstyles came ready to work. Jaune looked completely stunned at their responsiveness until Willow grabbed the bunched up ball of blankets from his hands and handed them to one of the maids.

“Get this cleaned and bring out a fresh set, will you?” She requested in a firm gentle commanding voice as the maids nodded leaving the room to get to work.

“Wow, I guess it does help to have hired help.” Jaune commented softly in awe until he saw Willow close the door with a lock and turning back to him.

“I wouldn’t worry too much about your friends, from what I’ve been told they had a rather rowdy night last night. Some of it involving my Schnee brand wine one of them swiped from the kitchen. They’ll be sleeping in for at least another half hour, your male friend on the other hand is still meditating down in the garden. It’s quite remarkable really how still he is despite breathing, some of my housemaids mistook him for a lawn statue when they went to check on him.” Willow explained before sashaying over to Jaune’s form and wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

“Willow….I…” Jaune began to speak feeling uncertain at what he was going to say until he felt her fingers press against the surface of his lips silencing him with her touch.

“Ah ah ah, before we start getting down to any form ‘business’ how about I give you a proper good morning, hm?” She purred making Jaune hot under the collar with alluring gaze and warm breath curling up on his face.

Just before he could say anything Willow pushed the back of his head with one of her hands allowing their lips to meet in a soft sweet kiss. She hummed in pleasurable delight as the older woman to curl up on his body after hiking up one of her legs on his side. Jaune was melted in by her loveliness and felt himself reciprocate the embrace by latching his hands around her waist pulling her closer.

“Mmmmnnn!! Hmmm!” Willow moaned inside of Jaune’s mouth as their lips pressed into each other with tongues sliding back and forth between them. Her face was lit up in a fierce blush for she was loving every second of his mouth working over hers.

The two continued making out until Jaune was directed to stand over the bare bedspread by Willow, who then broke from their lip-lock and gently pushed him to lie on his back. She prowled over from the foot of the bed like a hungry animal and gripped the soft hem of his boxers pulling them down. Out came his hardened lengthy erection in all its glory making Willow’s mouth water as she licked her lips.

“This impressive thing was inside me all last night.” Willow noted with a purr then continued after looking directly at Jaune. “Until then I’ve never felt more alive. I thank you for that, Jaune.” She purred in her silky voice flashing him a fixated gaze that made Jaune’s heart tighten.

Then he saw her lowering her hands to wrap around the base of his cock massaging those soft well groomed fingers up along his base and shaft.

“Now let me thank you.” Willow added as she started gingerly stroking the meat of his dick by tenderly gripping her hands around it and pumping the area they covered. Jaune felt his breath become hot and breathing pick up in pace as Willow got more into the handjob she was giving.

‘Oh man she is good! I feel every bit of her soft hands working their way around my erection!’ Jaune thought breathing fast when he took a moment to admire her beauty, she looked far more radiant and lovely in the daylight.

He could clearly see the lustrous silver of hair elegantly let loose cementing her goddess like appearance, which was an apt comparison to the ‘old maid’ appearance she had earlier before she met him. He really saw where Weiss got her looks from and honestly found himself falling for Snow Angel’s mother more and more as this went on.

Jaune felt her breath on his sensitive meat as her hands started feverishly working up and down his entire lengthy shaft tenderly stroking his length in soft ginger touches. Willow was hard at work on it and had been tempted to suck him off and have him blow his load down her hatch again, but time was also a factor. She knew the girls wouldn’t be asleep for long, as much as she wanted to ride her newfound source of sexual happiness she had to keep things under wraps for right now.

Hearing the soft stroking sounds of his phallic flesh being stroked, massaged, and squeezed Jaune was beginning to moan gutturally inside his throat while this continued. It had went on for nearly fifteen minutes now and Jaune was now clutching the bed beneath him feeling ready to blow. Willow had been fluffing up his balls while pumping the middle of his shaft using expert skill, she even wore a seductive smile on her lips as she had done it.

“Haaah…! I’m feeling ready to blow.” Jaune let out in a quiet yet excited voice.

To his surprise and disappointment, she stopped her handiwork and pulled herself off leaving him to look at her incredulously.

“Wha? Why? I was….ready to burst.” Jaune said feeling like a kicked puppy until he heard a rabble of voices coming from the outside that sounded like his teammates.

“I’m afraid I must take my leave now, darling. Wouldn’t want any of your colleagues and my daughter to see this and create trouble, now would we?” She purred leaning forward caressing the side of his face lovingly before placing a brief chaste kiss on his lips. When she broke off from his lips she left him with a flustered face and patted his throbbing erection playfully. “Let this be your motivation to come find me yourself later on today. I’m sure we can think up a few ways to allude your friends, after all….this mother wants herself some Arc.” She concluded with an extremely sensual voice purred into his right ear just before licking up his lobe.

Jaune was beet red after she did it and then arose from his body to head over to the door. She opened it and made sure the hallway was clear for the moment before leaving the room and Jaune with a case of raging hard erection sticking out.

“Wow….what a woman.” He uttered feeling lost and tried pulling up his boxers over the towering rigid length that was his penis.

Until he heard Nora’s voice squeak out.

“Eeegghh!! Gross, Jauney! You’re supposed to be doing that in the bathroom not in the bedroom! Where’d all your sheets go?” Nora shrieked out causing Jaune to turn his head in panic and see both a furiously blushing Pyrrha and a bouncy and embarrassed Nora staring right at him.

“Uh! No, wait! I can explain!” He stammered until Pyrrha fainted and RWBY scrambled over to the source of chaos to see what it was.

‘Oh crap!’ He thought flatly trying to cover himself up until he noticed there were still no covers to do that with yet.

**********

With an embarrassing morning behind him Jaune and all his friends now hung out at the swimming pool playing a game a volley ball against team RWBY. Everyone was wearing their swim gear ranging from cute two-piece bathing suits on Ruby’s team to sexy slender one-piece suits on Pyrrha and Nora. Jaune stood by with Ren wearing their signature colored swim trunks readying themselves in position for the ball to head their way.

Pyrrha was closer to Jaune with hands ready to strike when Nora grabbed her side and inched her away from the befuddled blonde boy.

“Careful now, Pyr. He’s not allowed to be standing close to us girls after that stunt he pulled this morning with his morning wood!” Nora jeered mischievously making Jaune pout and Pyrrha giggle.

“Oh come on! It was an accident! An accident I swear!” Jaune let out with childish indignant despite feeling embarrassed.

“But we have seen him wearing nothing but a towel before, Nora. Seeing him in his underwear like ‘that’ shouldn’t be all that big a deal.” Pyrrha protested still blushing whenever she looked at her leader. Until Nora leaned in to the side with a knowing smirk.

“I know that, but after seeing you faint by looking at it I know it’s completely on your mind right now. I can’t win this thing if you’re gonna drool over him, Pyr. Come on, your sister from another redheaded mister needs you!” Nora cheered pulling her further away from a slumping Jaune.

“So should I play defense or something? You all haven’t playing that close to me since….this morning.” Jaune inquired only to receive a crossed arm look of disapproval from Weiss.

“Hmmph, you should be lucky we let you out here at all. After stumbling onto ‘that’ in your guest room I almost just want to leave you by yourself all day. None of us are getting closer to you without wondering whether or not your ‘second sword’s is gonna spill out.” Weiss clarified indignantly with a fierce red blush on her face.

“Sorry, ladykiller. I’m with Weiss on this one, since this morning we can't’ stop talking about seeing your rather long ‘tent pole cover’ and I need everyone playing with me for this game to not be distracted. Plus, please don't take this the wrong way, but I wanna keep a distance between you and Ruby. She saw it too after all.” Yang added earning a comically annoyed look from her baby sister.

“Fifteen, Yang! FIFTEEN! Not eight! If I want to accidentally ‘see’ Jaune’s thing then I will, okay!?” Ruby fumed and Ren looked to his side to see his friend in a frozen stone-faced expression drained of color.

“Yeah...I better take him inside, maybe we’ll find something else to do there.” Ren explained as he grabbed his leader’s shoulders and dragged him out of the swimming area to inside the illustrious Schnee kitchen.

From up above on a balcony overlooking the shenanigans between huntsmen students Willow Schnee smiled seductively when she peered down at Jaune’s form being separated from his friends.

“I believe that’s my cue.” She purred with a cute giggle and receded inside the house to change into her swimming outfit. ‘Just you wait and see, handsome. I’ll liven things up for you.’

**********

“Got any threes?” Jaune asked holding up a hand of cards right across Ren at a circular table in the living room.

Ever since he got back into the house he noticed his friend eyeballing that Dance Dance Revolution machine in the stylish new arcade the summer home had. When Weiss was at Beacon she learned to love the simpler things thanks to Team RWBY, thus she put in a requisition for an entire arcade play room in their new house. Jaune saw that Ren couldn’t take his eyes off since they passed on through.

“*Sigh* Just go, Ren. I’ll...find something else to do around here. Maybe I’ll soak in a hot tub or something.” Jaune sighed slumping his shoulders as his friend nodded gratefully before getting up from his chair.

“Are you sure, Jaune? You could come with me if you want.” Ren offered and Jaune shook his head.

“Thanks, Ren, but after this morning with the girls and getting barred from the game because of that little ‘Incident’ I just want to relax and melt my troubles away. You go on ahead, I know DDR drives you crazy. I’m still surprised Weiss has an arcade of all things.” Jaune answered with a peaceful sigh and warm smile directed to him. Ren nodded understandingly and walked off towards the arcade to play with that machine.

“Thanks, Jaune. Be right back….in maybe thirteen hours.” Ren said earning a chuckle out of Jaune.

The blonde haired leader slumped his shoulders and got up to look around until he heard a familiar womanly voice call out to him.

“Don’t worry, I’ll play with you, handsome.”

Jaune turned around when hearing her voice and saw a sight that made his jaw drop; Willow Schnee there in a skimpy two-piece swimsuit exotically designed with a transparent sash around her waist and white sun hat on her head. The outfit was blue and white, of course, and had hugged the woman’s curves nicely. She was barefoot with a pair of shiny bracelets on her wrists and a fine silver necklace around her neck, her hair had been done up in its usual bun underneath her hat but a neatly combed bang of silver hair grazed down the side of her face giving her a sexy look.

“G...aacck! Misses Schnee?” Jaune stammered feeling captivated by her refined beauty and sexy appearance.

“Do I look like anyone else?” She asked coyly giving him a sly smile before brandishing out a deck of cards. “Let’s play a card game, Jaune. Although this one shall be done with a twist.”

“What twist is that?” He asked innocently as Willow chuckled sashaying over to him.

Jaune hypnotically watched the sway of her hips and the parts of her exposed skin glisten slightly thanks to the lotion she put on earlier. His heart stung a bit when she got closer till she was a breath away from him, Willow then gently pushed him down into the chair to sit down using a finger.

Plopping down in the chair Jaune sat back down expecting Willow to go to the other seat across from him, instead she placed both her hands against his thighs spreading them apart so she could sit down in his lap.

!

Jaune was beet red now after feeling the mother of his former crush curl her ass up on his bulging pair of swim trunks with a sexy smile.

“M-Misses Schnee….?” He whispered heatedly as she wiggled her buttocks into his lap making it hard to focus. Willow looked back over her shoulder with a feigned look of surprise on her mischievous face.

“Hm? What it is, Mister Arc? Are you feeling uncomfortable right now?” She asked with an innocently seductive voice while grinding her butt some more.

“Uncomfortable is not the word I would use.” Jaune uttered feeling Willow’s right hand reach back cradling his face and softly stroking his cheek.

“Well then, should I sit across from you then? I can think of other ways to ‘distract’ you until you pop.” Willow said making him blush fiercely until she pulled his face closer to her own in heated intimacy. Willow’s eyes quickly shifted around making sure no one was watching them when she latched her succulent lips onto Jaune’s kissing him lovingly.

She closed her eyes and he did too while they made out into the heat of the moment there in one of the manor’s many parlors. No one was around to see them and housemaids were instructed not to intrude on them, with the girls busy trying to outdo each other in swimming pool volleyball they had little to worry about in terms of discovery. Ren was also still hooked in beating the high scores on that DDR machine.

Creating wet smacking sounds of flesh with their kissing Willow and Jaune made out with each other for nearly fifteen minutes when she broke off with a soft giggle. Breaking off from his mouth she saw his dazzled face gaze back at her while stroking the back of his head.

“I think I’d like to get you riled up first, so how about a friendly game of strip poker, hm?” She cooed making steam shoot out of Jaune’s ears before getting up to sit in the other chair.

Part of Jaune wanted her to stay there so he could give in to his building lust for the angelic Schnee woman, but it seemed Willow had other ideas. Most of which probably bordered on the teasing kind.

Sitting cross-legged on the chair across from him Willow shuffled the deck of cards and dished out their respective shares beginning the play of the game. Granted poker would be more effective it there were more than two people, but the Schnee Matriarch had a different idea of fun to have right now. With Jaune sitting across from her she couldn’t help but smile seductively.

“Alright, let’s start.” Jaune stated as they begun the game, but then he realized he had only one article of clothing on his entire body. “Wait a minute! I-I only have these swim trunks on, how-”

“I don’t mind.” Willow quickly cut him off and gave him the most obvious look on how she intended to play things. To add further detail to this she reached her left foot over to his growing bulge and massaged the soft sole of her foot up and down along his presumed shaft.

Jaune quickly shut up and felt the heat rise up within his body at the actions of the woman’s foot massaging his junk. Shakily playing out the right card on his next hit Jaune saw that Willow….folded her turn losing on purpose. She pretended to give a damn about winning and instead cutely pouted before removing her sun hat and tossing it away. Flashing him a wink she continued her foot massage on his dick through his trunks as the game continued.

Half an hour passed by and Willow purposely lost several more times causing her to discard some of her stylish accessories leaving only her swimsuit pieces on. By now Jaune was beside himself with pent-up lust for the woman after having her body been teased so much throughout the game. Willow knew this felt things were going according to plan.

“Feeling frustrated, Mister Arc? Should I….give you a freebie to tide you over?” Willow purred posing with her hands over her head undoing her bun and letting her hair fall out beautifully once more.

Jaune had been feeling the pressure build up for awhile and nodded causing Willow to lower herself to all fours and crawl underneath the table. He felt a gentle tug of his trunks releasing his throbbing ten-inch erection for the Schnee cougar to salivate at.

“Exquisite.” She purred with an open mouth making him feel her breath on his dick just before she latched her thirsty lips onto his balls sucking on them in tandem!

“Hhooohhh…..! Yeah…!” Jaune groaned tossing his head back softly as the milfy woman went to work lathering his genitals with her tongue.

Willow had taken to roaming her tongue all over his balls while gripping the base of his shaft tenderly pumping it in soft steady strokes making Jaune groan louder by the second. He felt her moist lips glide all over the skin of his sack before he felt pressure of her lips swallow each orb into her mouth, she worked it like she were sucking on a ball made of candy for the next ten minutes. Afterward she drifter her face up tracing her tongue along his throbbing length with a wet hot hum of her breath.

Jaune gripped the edges of his seat as she continued slurping along his dick eagerly with wet plops of her lips coming off his slick surface. He was breathing hard and raggedly as it went on, but then Willow took it a step further by sliding up and rounding her lips around the head of his cock wagging her tongue around it in circles. Jaune peered down and saw her flash him a seductive  stare as she inched her head down swallowing inch after inch of his appendage down her throat causing him to hiss loudly in pleasure.

Willow liked the effect of this and continued nudging her head all the way down into his waist where she had ten inches of Arc cock sheathed tightly within her throat constricting it with her spongy moist passage.

“Haaah….!! Oohh…!!  Misses Schnee!” He cried out feeling his hands reflexively grab around her head keeping her docked there while she accustomed his length to the inside of her mouth.

Willow then started squeezing her lips tightly around his length while pumping her head back and forth on his shaft. Jaune felt her tongue curl and lather around his sausage from within as she bobbed her face into his lap. He let out a collection of hot breaths and moans at the feeling of Weiss’s mother fellating him energetically. Wet smacks of lips and flesh resonated from underneath the table as Willow continued sucking off Jaune for minutes more to cum, at some point she felt his balls throb and his sack tighten indicating he was ready to blow which ironically prompted her to stop and pull off.

“What? Hey….! Wha...why stop?” Jaune breathed out feeling like a kicked puppy as Willow slithered up from the under the table to curl up along his body like a predator. Her bathing suit pieces were still on, but she had little else to wear when she shifted up her top and bottom pieces exposing her breasts and slit.

“Receive and give, Jaune. Have fun with me first before you pop your top, I want you riled up and full of energy for when you fuck me again.” Willow answered wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into another deep tongue sliding kiss right there on the seat.

They made out for another ten or so minutes when Willow pulled back leaving a dazed Jaune in her wake, then she sat back onto the surface of the table spreading her legs and gesturing to her firm luscious breasts.

“Worship me, Jaune. Like I worshipped you just now….and then take me.” She purred with a lusty voice and Jaune didn’t need to be told twice before rising up to latch his hungry lips onto one of Willow’s breasts sucking on it like a baby!

Willow tossed her head back breathing out elated moans of pure lust for Jaune had hit a sensitive spot for her right there. He didn’t stop there however, his right hand crept down to between her legs where his fingers grazed along the moistened slit of her pussy. Then he dipped two of his main fingers straight into her tight sopping cunt thrusting back in and out making her squeal in his grasp.

“Eeaagghh!! Hhhoooo!!! Yess!! I have not been treated like this in years!” Willow howled with her mouth held open and a fierce scarlet blush along her cheeks!

Jaune’s hand continued fucking her juicy tight pussy with his fingers while he sucked hungrily on her right breast. When he finally alternated to the other one he felt Willow moan some more until he grabbed his left hand onto the boob he left doubling up on her amounts of pleasure she’s receiving. Soft wet and loud suckling sounds could be heard from Willow’s chest as Jaune continued his worship of her prime bodacious body!

In and out his fingers dipped into her cunt feeling those vaginal muscles constricting on them while he nibbled on her breasts like a lust filled beast gone mad! Willow’s body shifted repeatedly along the table feeling her legs jerk around with toes curling up as she fast approached her climax. She grabbed ahold of Jaune’s head using her right hand pulling him up and off her chest just so she could latch her hungry lips onto his wet ones in a frenzied sloppy kiss!

!!

“Mmmnnggh!!” Willow came while she kept her lips locked on his mouth, Jaune felt her wailing in blissful agony while he slurped on her tongue.

Meanwhile, her pussy started convulsing sporadically on his hand soaking his fingers and palm in her flood of sexual juices. Jaune could feel Willow buck and writhe in sharp violent shudders of orgasm within his grasp, he held her close so that she wouldn’t fall off the table and land on her ass.

After about a few minutes of non-stop cumming Willow finally ceased her climax and felt herself breathe exhaustively after breaking off from Jaune’s tender lips.

“My that was a grand experience, Jaune. Now let’s ge-!!” Willow was cut off from her sentence when Jaune aggressively gripped her hips and turned her over allowing for her buttocks to be sticking out! Willow was quite surprised at his sudden course of action but then saw him grab ahold of his angrily throbbing ten-inch cock and line it up with her quivering snatch preparing to take her bent over the table.

She panted excitedly as her feet made contact with the ground and her hands secured themselves over the edge of the table she was on. Jaune looked like he had enough and was now gonna have his slice of pie, the pie being fucking Weiss’s mom to completion. Maybe repeatedly in the same place.

“Heh heh, I suppose I riled up the bull too much. Perhaps I should’ve sucked him to completion instead of letting him build up frustration.” Willow commented to herself and then felt her eyes go wide when she felt the engorged head of his member push into her slit stretching out her vulva!

She gripped the edges of the table tightly and let out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding as Jaune pushed the rest of his thickness into her tight pussy from behind!

“Hhhaaahggghh!! Oohh my!! Nnnggh!” Willow wailed out with a deepened blush along her lovely pristine face when she felt Jaune’s thickness bury itself inside her twat. Despite riding his tool passionately the night before she still felt thrown and exhilarated by the size of it pushing into her snatch.

Schlup!

Jaune had inserted himself all the way in immediately tilting back his head moaning out in bliss and grabbing her hips. Willow mewled from down below with her face pressing against the surface of the table in a heated expression before her body started jolting back and forth to Jaune’s starting thrusts.

He squeezed her hips tightly and held her firmly against his body as his waist slammed back and forth into her sopping quirm in fevered thrusts! Willow was moaning loudly and feeling her breasts press against the surface as her body rutted back and forth in gradually increasing pace! Jaune’s thrusts breached her sensitive pussy all the way to the cervix occasionally bypassing and fucking straight into her womb! This drove Willow crazy with ecstasy.

Smacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmack!

“Ooooohh!!!” Willow howled propping herself up on the table using her hands arranging the position into a doggystyle placement. Her body jolted repeatedly in rapid-fire pace courtesy of Jaune’s fucking, his waist slapped hard and fast into her buttocks for minutes more when feeling Willow get close to cumming.

Jaune leaned over pressing his back against her creamy lithe back and cupping her boobs in each of his hands. He felt Willow purr up in sensation and turn her head to cup his face into another steamy tongue wrought lip-lock. Willow was eager to taste him and rolled her tongue around the inside of his mouth doing so. A warm feeling surged through her chest while they did, Jaune’s fettered thrusts continued hammering into her from behind for nearly an hour more until he felt her cumming!

Rutting himself faster inside of Willow’s tight pussy Jaune was getting close himself when he felt her walls come down on him in a slick squeezing mess while screaming out inside his throat.

“Mmmnnggh!!” Willow howled into his mouth when they broke off leaving Jaune to grit his teeth upon feeling her vaginal walls convulse on his dick!

Jaune held Willow close by pulling her up into his body with his hands still on her breasts, his hips bucked repeatedly in hard sporadic pulses as he felt a thick deluge of cum flow out of his balls and into her body! Willow tossed her head back and moaned as she felt her body shudder in orgasmic excitement. Feeling the warm liquid of Jaune flood into her depths set her off causing her muscles to squeeze down on him milking him for more! In loud thick pulses of semen and fluids Jaune unloaded nearly a gallon of spunk into Willow Schnee’s pussy.

Hearing her sigh and pleasurable shudders Willow relaxed with Jaune laying on top of her body. Her legs dangled up into the air around his ankles as he too rested with her on the table spooning her. Both parties were sweaty and stinky with each other’s sex as their clothing pooled into a pile on the floor.

“You’re evil *huff* for leaving me with ‘ready’ like that this morning and teasing me now. I just couldn’t help it.” Jaune explained with a soft chuckle.

“Oh I know, the plan was to spruce you up until you were ready to burst. The surprise roughness was just extra spicing, my dear. I like that there’s more of an animal inside you that craves this body.” Willow explained cradling his head affectionately from behind. They rolled over to where she was on her back along the table surface and Jaune picked himself up to hover over her while standing from the floor.

He saw her coy smile as she curled one of her legs up around his thigh suggestively when they exchanged knowing looks.

“Hmm, got another one in you? I think we have plenty of time still and I do think you’re still eager for more if that monster standing up is anything to go by.”

Jaune nodded and reached around to her backside picking her up so that she sat reclined along the table. He held his still turgid cock up, dripping with her essence and his, and guided it back into her Willow Schnee’s snatch in one full thrust!

“Hhaaahh!!” She breathed out feeling her chest heave as Jaune once again sheathed its entirety inside her quirm thrusting at a steady pace! This angle allowed him to hit deeper into her body allowing him to fuck the insides of her womb causing the table to shake!

Jaune held one hand around her buttocks and the other around her breasts as he hammered into Willow’s pussy in fast paced frenzy there on the table! Her legs wrapped around his thighs pulling him closer, her hands latched over his shoulders with her lips parted mewling in blissful breaths while he fucked her like a longtime lover!

Patpatpatpatpatpatpatpatpat!!

The table creaked and shook constantly with Willow wrapping all of herself around Jaune as he pounded the life out of her! His hand on her buttocks occasionally pinched and squeezed her cheeks arousing her more as their lovemaking continue!

“Hhaaa! Aaah aaahh!!!” Willow moaned as she clung onto him! The sounds they making, be it flesh noises of their bodies clapping into each other or loud breathy moans coming out of Willow.

Over an hour passed as they continued rutting like animals, but when they heard the shuffling sounds of feet coming from outside in the pool lounge Jaune and Willow they had to wrap it up. Fortunately, Willow had been riding the clouds of nirvana with Jaune’s impassioned lovemaking, she was coming close and about to take him with her.

!!

Jaune himself felt he was about to burst and continued piling his body into her waist filling her up and stretching her out like a mad man until she came! Willow suddenly shuddered violently as she felt he snatch squeeze down all over his length pushing him over the edge and cumming!

“Aaaggh!! Here it goes!!” Jaune grunted out and bucked his hips a final few times into Willow’s cunt before cumming inside!

Upon feeling the liquid warmth splash into her insides once again Willow clamped her legs and arms around Jaune’s body squeezing out her climax on him! She let out a thrilling scream of bliss as they came together on the table. Loud glugs of spunk pumped into Willow’s snatch as she rode out wave after wave of her orgasm on Jaune.

Eventually they wound up spent and the older woman crashed onto his arms purring in satisfaction. When she rested her head into his chest Jaune didn’t know what to do except wrap his arms around her backside affectionately, she hummed peacefully even more.

‘Is this...gonna become a thing? Or is it just a fly-by whatever while I’m staying here?’ He asked himself partially relishing the afterglow of post coitus with the Schnee Matriarch and partly worried about what future lies ahead.

Thankfully the soft clatter of footsteps and Ren’s voice jumpstarted the two of them into alertness mode.

…..

“Jaune I’ve caught sight of this amazing shooting game I know you’ll like. It might also help polish your skills if you get a….firearm….” Lie Ren trailed off in mid-sentence when he stumbled upon the scene of Jaune standing almost completely naked clutching his swim trunks over his apparent naked under area.

Ren fell into an awkward silence when they engaged eye contact and slowly backed away until he inched out of the parlor out of sight. Jaune slumped his shoulders letting out a sigh of relief that he didn’t notice Willow standing right behind him equally naked and using his tall broad form to hide her slender body.

“I promise not to tell Weiss or her mother you were taking care of business over there. Just saying.” Ren’s voice echoed out from wherever he was at making Jaune groan with his face held in his arms in embarrassment.

Willow simply slinked up his backside stroking her arms around his chest from behind with a chuckle.

“Well at least you’ll always be welcome in my house, Arc.” She said mirthfully and purred as she closed her arms affectionately around his neck. “That is for certain.” She added with a purr.

“Should we *Ahem* continue somewhere else? Preferably away from extremely risky discovery?” Jaune asked turning his face to her and feeling his heart sting at the sight of her crystal blue eyes gazing back at him up close.

“I do believe your friends have just finished their oh so important game in the pool.” Willow suggested with a knowing wink.

********

Splashes of pool water flowed about and with it sounds of Jaune’s heavy moaning came.

Sitting on the edge of the stone basin leading into the crystal clear pool waters was Jaune, wearing his swimsuit down his thighs, and Willow submerged halfway into it with her exposed breasts pressing into the sides of his dick.

“Haah…! Ooohh Misses Schnee! I...I missed this after last night.” He uttered in breathy whisper making Willow chuckle as she leaned down capturing the exposed head of his dick inside her mouth while his shaft being pressed by her breasts.

Willow and Jaune had re-dressed themselves, mostly just Jaune, and moved over to the now vacant swimming pool where the Schnee mother placed herself in the water to begin servicing the blonde boy.

Just like when they first fucked that night in his guest room Willow put her breasts to good use smothering Jaune’s meat while sucking on the tip. The only difference was that she was kneeling in the water with him propped on the edge leading into it with her being naked underneath. Her hair was still undone giving her that sexy angelic look while her lips pursed and sucked on his dick with her luscious breasts aiding her by massaging him.

Judging by Jaune’s facial expressions Willow learned how to really make him melt for her like she does for him. Thus she put her energy into squishing her breasts up and down in circles along the sides of his shaft while continuing to slurp all over his head. Creating loud suctioning sounds Willow serviced her lover Jaune for half an hour to come when he finally burst inside her mouth! Her eyes shone with glee when she felt thick viscous spurts of his semen splash into her mouth, Willow had never felt more alive than right now in her opinion. She gulped down everything with gusto while Jaune held onto the back of her head letting it all out.

When she finished she withdrew from his lap showing him dabbles of spunk pooling from her lips, taking one last big gulp she swallowed the rest and purred in satisfaction.

“I think I will enjoy getting used to that taste, boy.” Willow commented before pulling herself up and wrapping her arms around his shoulders pulling him in for another romantic lip-lock.

Elsewhere….

“*sniff sniff* Is it just me or does it smell funky in here?” Weiss asked herself when she came to the parlor to pick up a deck of cards to bring back to the guest room. “Maybe it’s just my imagination.” She added to herself with a shrug and left the area not noticing her mother further on back making out the blonde leader of Team JNPR.

 

**End of Chapter**

To be continued….

AN: This has been written for ‘AggronBlack’, hope you enjoyed it, :). On to work on more including a Multi-verse update. Till next time, everybody!


	3. Bumping Noises in the Night

 

**Helping Out Mama Schnee**

**Written for Aggron Black**

**By Azure**

  


**Chapter Three- Bumping in the Night**

 

***********

  


“Alright,everybody,time to play some cards. But first, watch how a pro dishes these babies out.” Yang declared as she stands wearing a simple pair of tight dark spats and skimpy yellow tube top.

It was a game night during late hours for the crew, they were currently in the lavish parlor of the household sitting at a round table with cards being dished out for a game. Everyone was wearing comfortable and casual sleepwear with the exception of Willow Schnee, who surprisingly wore her traditional day duds of high-class maid like clothing as she sat next to Jaune.

Jaune sat at the table with his game face on as locked competitive gazes with  Weiss, Nora, and Ruby, readying for the first round. Weiss secretly wondered why her mother was being so proactive in spending time with her and her friends. Even going as far as to participate in the game as sort of a coach for Jaune, not caring enough to come up with an answer she just waved it off as part of her living more carefree after the divorce.

‘It’s...probably nothing, mom is just being friendly, that’s all. Though I really do wish she’d stop hanging around Arc so much, part of me thinks he’s trying to get close to her in an attempt to woo me over. Considering he used to ask me a lot I can see him trying to win favor with her and court me, but that feels like a stretch. Arc hasn’t bothered me at all since coming here, and I’ve never seen mom so lively and spirited. Maybe his dorkiness is actually helping to bring out her fun side. Weiss concluded as Yang finished dishing out the cards allowing for them all to pick up their respective hands.

Jaune was lucky that Weiss had not seen Willow stealthily creep her left hand over to his lap while being hidden from underneath the table.

“Oh I can’t wait! Bring it on, sis.” Ruby cheered bouncing up in her seat in her pajamas as Yang winked and tossed everyone’s cards into their spots on the table.

“Ha! You’re no match for the Queen….of the Wild Cards, Ruby. I’ll school you all out of your lunch money in no time flat!” Nora declared puffing herself up her chest and standing high with a foot on the table like she was royalty.

‘Oh please, she wishes she was a Queen.’ Weiss mentally commented to herself with an amused smirk. All four players each picked up their respective hands and read their cards with their eyes.

‘I totally called it; worst hand ever.’ Jaune thought to himself with a flat expression when seeing his hand. Suddenly he tensed up and straightened out his position from his seat, he felt a gentle hand belonging to woman slip into his shorts touching his meat.. ‘Yep, those are Willow’s alright. I’d recognise them anywhere, only she could be that soft, but why do this now?’

He looked to his side and saw her facing him with a figner raised over her lips, she tossed him a wink and continued feeling her hand all over Jaune’s hardening shaft.

‘Curse this beautiful woman! As if playing it risky being naked together in the house wasn’t enough for her, now she’s jacking me off right in front of them!’ Jaune thought in mild alarm till waves of pleasure eroded his mind courtesy of Willow affectionately fondling his shaft.

The smoothness of her flawless skin and soft hands touching his length titillated Jaune’s sense of pleasure. He struggled to retain a stoic nonchalant expression as Willow kept it there gingerly fondling him at her leisure. Keeping her eyes ahead at the others sitting around the table she masked her pleasure at feeling Jaune’s heartbeat through his junk, she relished his squeamishness under her thumb giving her a sense of excitement with authority.

It was just then that Jaune no longer resist staying quiet and accidentally let out a deep inward groan from his throat making everyone around him alert at hearing the noise. Their faces perked up from their hands and looked around wondering where the noise came from, needless to say Jaune was pretty damn panicked at being found out.

“Did...anyone else hear that?” Yang asked as Jaune went stiff in fright, Willow simply smirked and kept her hand on his length enjoying the sense of danger at the moment.

“It sounded like g-ghost, you think maybe it was a Geist somewhere in the house?” Ruby asked a little fearfully earning a scoff from Weiss.

“For crying out loud this house is brand spanking new, it can’t be haunted and besides there’s no such things as ghost. Also the security system outside would’ve detected anything Grimm related anyway. Stop being a bunch of babies.” Weiss stated in mild irritation then looked back to her cards.

“I don’t know about that, Weiss Queen. I’ve heard some pretty haunting sounds late at night whenever I go for a jog, or to have a midnight snack.” Nora pointed out making Jaune flinch and Willow smirk knowingly with a blush as she continued pumping his dick underneath the table.

“M-Me too! Whenever I went for more the Schnee brand cookies down the kitchen, which by the way are delicious, I hear and see things that freak me out.” Ruby added making Weiss prop her eye in incredulousness.

“Same here.” Came the voice of Ren, who walked over in his light green sleeping duds when heard of late night noises. “It may just be late night hallucinations in the dark, but I’ve also heard and seen some disturbing things in the middle of the night.”

“Ooohh, ghost stories! Let's go around in turns and tell them starting with mine.” Nora suggested eagerly as Ren, Ruby, and Yang all nodded.

Yang just shrugged and put down the deck of cards. “Alright, sounds way more interesting than a card game. Start us off, Nora.”

The redhead nodded and everyone except Jaune and Weiss leaned attentively as she spoke.

“This one I named the ‘Sleepy Mermaid of the Schnee Pool’.” Nora began.

 

The Schnee Pool-Two days ago at night

 

Walking groggily through the spacious hallways of the manor Nora retreated to her room with a glass of water and a bag of chips. Her eyes were droopy and she appeared greatly exhausted, slowly trudging her way down the hall she passed by the pool area where something caught her eyes.

Ahead in the distance she could make a human shaped figure sitting in the water and making a low moaning sound, it was female shaped and tossing its head back as ‘something’ splashed lightly underneath the water in front of it.

“Ooohh, i-is that a….mermaid?!” She asked herself in excited yet hushed whisper as she clung to the edge of the wall looking in. Nora’s eyes struggled to focus on the person, taking note that it was indeed a woman, but couldn't make out who or what it was. The individual continued swish its head about and rotating it while moaning pleasurably. Nora felt excited to watch and see if it really was a mermaid  or just somebody using the pool privately at night, but the worry of getting caught got the best of her and made her reluctant to stay. “M-maybe I should go before whatever that is notices me.”

With that Nora carefully crept away from the scene believing her eyes to be playing tricks on her at night, but she firmly believed she saw a mermaid in the water. Largely because she saw some mass that wasn’t shaped like legs protruding from the surface in front of it.

Back over inside the pool was Willow Schnee herself, naked with hair down and moaning pleasurably with a flustered face of arousal. ‘The Mermaid’ sat in the water  with her chest exposed and had one hand down underneath holding whatever was giving her pleasure.

“Ooohhh Jaune. Haaah…!” She breathed out hotly as she felt her secret lover continue working her mound underneath. His lips and tongue worked wonders on her sensitive womanhood from underneath the waters and had been doing so for minutes on end, giving Willow sensational bliss in form of oral service.

‘He can certainly hold his breath in for a quite awhile.’ She thought to herself and marveled at his cunninglis skill. Willow felt his tongue worm its way into her pussy again slowly grooving around inside with spirals of sensitive pleasure.

Underneath the sloshing waters was Jaune, holding his breath willfully as he performed cunninglis on Willow Schnee’s sopping tight pussy. He strongly suckled on her vaginal lips pleasurably in sensual groping motions, he nibbled on her clit gently with his teeth, and thrusted his tongue inside of her quirm allowing it to groove around in sensual circles causing Willow breathe sharply. The Schnee Matriarch squeezed her eyes shut in a blissful expression as she felt Jaune’s tongue wiggle around inside her cunt like an eel. Her moans started coming out more quickly in heated breaths while her nether regions tingled with sensation Jaune provided. He was making sure that he sucked and squeezed her sensitive mound between his lips sensually and slowly building up the pleasure she received till it reached boiling point.

For Jaune it was like making out with Willow all over again, except downstairs between her legs. Between occasional breaks for air and Willow’s hips grooving against his face Jaune was very content in making the seductive mother groan loudly.

Of course neither expected anyone to be out at night and see their shadowy figures in the distance, something Willow suspected was likely but also didn’t care about. The only thing on her mind was just the unbridled sensations of Jaune eating her out.

‘And by god he is doing it splendidly. Oohhhh! The sensation of his tongue, so firm, so warm, and very forceful in its movements. This young stud certainly knows where to hit all the right places of my body!  Nnggaahh-!’ Willow felt her thoughts become interrupted as she started shaking wildly with orgasm!

Jaune had just sucked on her clit again thoroughly between his lips after tonguing out her folds intensely, this pushed Willow to cum wildly within the waters as  Jaune rose up to resurface. Willow’s legs jerked and thrashed about inside the pool with her naked pristine body undulating in her seat in euphoria. Her back arched and her quirm convulsed constantly as Jaune rose to see her shuddering in ecstatic delight with a smile.

“Ooh  hoohh, Jaune! You are simply splendid at eating a woman out. I think you’ve brought me to climax at least several times already since we started tonight. Mmmh, you have quite the magical tongue indeed.” Willow breathed out in a husky voice after she came down from her orgasmic high. Holding her arms out she then pulled Jaune into them and into another sweet loving embrace. She wasted no time in swallowing his lips into hers again succulently kissing him with passionate splendor.

Jaune moaned lightly within his throat as he felt her tongue eagerly push into his mouth swirling it around. Her left drifted up and wrapped gently around his backside from within the water keeping him close as his erection prodded her navel. They feverishly made out within their passionate embrace for minutes on end until Jaune gently broke off for some air turning his head to look over at the open archway of the swimming area.

“Say, you wouldn’t happen to have any butlers or maids on night shift around here, would you? Because I think I saw someone over there in the archway from underneath the waters.” Jaune commented looking over there where he believed to have seen a pink clad figure when he was eating out Willow’s pussy.

He heard a scoff coming from the older woman and felt her grab his cheeks into her hand pulling him back to stare at her wet sexually flushed face.

“Don’t you worry about silly things like that, Jaune. Let’s just continue where we left off with our impassioned lovemaking. There are plenty more places around the estate I want you to take me in. Think of it as marking your own territory because I may want you to stay permanently sometime in the future.” She purred titillating Jaune with her seductive voice as he closed in on her again for another steamy make out session.

-

“And that’s the end of the story, I would have stayed longer but I was kinda afraid I’d be caught eyeballing whoever that was and boy would that be awkward.” Nora chuckled after concluding her tale. Ren and Weiss cast her skeptic looks while Ruby and Yang hung on every word.

Weiss felt an eyebrow twitch after she processed the information.

‘Obviously that’s wasn’t a mermaid at all, but it does sound like maybe a maid and one of the servants decided to get frisky inside our own pool. Uugh, the nerve of them doing that so brazenly in our own house.’ Weiss shuddered at the thought and hoped she was wrong and that is was just a late night hallucination on Nora’s part..

Jaune blushed noticeably as Willow grinned fondly at the memory while still playfully fondling his balls underneath. Struggling not to let out yet another loud groan Jaune kept quiet and relished the soft feeling of her hands gingerly massaging his ball sack. Willow took extra delight in alternating between that and jerking off his length in smooth pleasurable strokes.

“Alright now, my turn!” Ruby chirped excitedly with everyone now focusing their attention on her now. “Well it was late at night about a day ago when I went to the Schnee brand weapon display case Weiss has in her garage? Is it one by the way?”

“It’s my personal armory weapon modifications, repair tools, and Dust crystal supply, Ruby, now please continue so I can debunk this ridiculous myth you have about my home.” Weiss answered stiffly and Ruby nodded.

“I just happened to pass by one of those large ‘rich-house’ kinds of windows when I saw something really freaky and mysterious; two floating circles hovering in the air outside the house pressing into the glass of one of the windows! I didn’t know what they were at first and freaked out thinking they were small UFOs before running away.” Ruby  began causing Jaune to slump in his chair with a soft chuckle knowing it was once again one of his and Willow’s spontaneous sexual escapades mistaken for a ghost story.

-

The ‘Orbs’- One day ago at night….

 

Ruby paced down the hallway humming whimsically to herself after being refuted from Weiss’s personal armory for the second time in a row. The inner Weapon Nut part of her really wanted to see what kinds of tools and mechanisms her partner had in store there, but Weiss was adamant about keeping her out because of her famous messiness. She was already constantly on them making sure they didn’t damage anything in her house and Ruby knew well enough not to push her partner’s patience.

‘Enh, I’m sure she’ll come around eventually and let me in. I just have to be on my best behavior while I’m inside her house until she does.’ Ruby thought to herself with an upbeat smile as she passed by the living room parlor noticing the overly large wall sized windows of the hallway leading from it.  

She turned to see the foggy weather setting in and found something rather ‘odd’ hovering outside of one of them. Looking in closer she saw what appeared to be a pair of floating ‘Orbs’ circling outside the foggy window pressing themselves into the surface.

‘Eh!? W-what….are those?! Are they flying saucers or a pair of floating ball shaped security cameras?!’ She asked herself in spastic excitement and curiosity.

She watched the pair of lightly colored spheres smother and swished around in circles against the glass panel above. The were nearly the size of moderately sized bowling balls and colored in a skin-like tone that Ruby didn’t notice. Feeling her anxiety and lack of comprehension getting the best of her Ruby decided not to pursue this mystery and began edging herself away from the window wall out of confusion.

‘Weird...maybe I’m seeing things? I did have a lot of cookies lately, and I’m starting to come down. Better get to bed before I start picturing Weiss’s head on Zwei’s body.’ Ruby thought to herself still pondering on the curious anomaly of the two circles.

Meanwhile on the other side of the glass panel window…

“Ah ah ah ah! Uuuunnghh!” Willow wailed loudly in budding pleasure while her breasts smothered into the window she was pressed against from the outside. Jaune was behind her grabbing her hips and pounding his waist gingerly into her pussy with loud flesh smacking noises airing between them.

Her hair was tied up into its usual bun with silken bang dripping down the side of her forehead. Willow’s clothes lay in a puddle around her feet as her breasts aggressively pressed into the glass window in swirling rotations. Jaune himself was naked from the waist down having his hands securely on her hips while he gingerly fucked his length into Willo’s sopping cunt. The older woman moaned blissfully as she felt his appendage continuously fill her depths in hard rutted thrusts. Jaune was moaning loudly in his throat as he kept pounding her moist tight pussy with intense and precise strokes practically having Willow at his mercy mewling like an animal in heat.

They were just outside that very window standing high up on a Glyph panel summoned by Willow’s hereditary semblance. The newly inhibited minx of an upper class woman dabbled into riskier parts of spontaneity. She greatly enjoyed having sex with Jaune all around the house and risking being spotted added to the thrill. Willow started mewling even louder with a screwed up face of blissful euphoria for the sensations of Jaune’s turgid cock spreading out her insides starting to pleasurably reach its apex point.

“Hhoohh! Willow…uunngh! I-I’m getting closer!” Jaune grunted loudly with a heavily aroused moan.

His waist slapped over and over again into her buttocks feeling the walls of her tightness suck in his length almost forcefully on reflex. In and out his length noisily blurred into her making her body buck back against his waist as the lust filled craze they both felt made them ignore the dangers of being spotted. For Willow it added to the thrill. Willow’s sopping cunt wetly pulled him in all the way inside and Jaune more than eager to press his thickness right into her cervix, making her breath hotly on the glass surface while clenching her fingers over it.

‘Oooohh! I really hope she doesn’t suddenly dispel that thing and cause us to fall down. Her kink for being nearly spotted might actually kill us, but...damn it her body and her lust for me almost makes it worth it! I can’t even resist this silver haired temptress of a woman!’ Jaune thought and started  hammering his hips into her body faster.

The lad’s intensified thrusts into her soft cream skinned buttcheeks created ripples of impact gliding across Willow Schnee’s supple butt cheeks. Between the loud squelching noises being made and the sounds of his own grunting Jaune could tell Willow was getting close. She started moaning loudly tossing her head back as Jaune rutted into her with a more frenzied pace signaling their impending finish.

‘Haaahh, why couldn’t I have met and married you first instead of Jacques? If only you had existed and had come into my life sooner I would be enjoying this splendor for ages to come!’ Willow thought to herself when picturing Jaune early in her life and marrying her. She ignored the fact that he was her daughter’s age and focused on the sensations his body and talents provided her.

She felt her body could only ever feel like this with him and was determined to milk his stay here at every possible moment alone together. Willow mewled sharply within her throat while her face screwed up into one of absolute bliss, her mind was focused on the gentle passionate sensations his dick provided as it pushed vigorously into her the deepness of her snatch, shaking her body with every thrust. She humped and pressed herself up into the glass surface feeling her breasts press up tightly making imprints to any who would see them. Luckily no one had except for Ruby who mistakenly believed she had seen something else entirely. Mentally thanking the weather for the mild fog Willow focused back on relishing Jaune’s gingerly thrusts spreading out her quirm.

They went at it like this since before Ruby crossed their path, Willow was getting close now though, her body stimulated with more bliss every second till the pent up pressure of her arousal reached its peak allowing her to moan out loud in ecstasy!

“Hhaaaggghh!” She wailed out with eyes closed and mouth smiling in utter bliss.

Jaune clenched his teeth grunting and shoved his length all way inside her pussy before letting out a groan of orgasm himself. Tossing his head back he groaned loudly and felt his balls flex and contract sending a thick viscous payload of semen straight into her body! Willow mewled pleasurably again as she felt the warm liquid of his semen fill her throbbing vaginal cavity and spill into her womb in abundance. Her body shuddered pleasurably some more with her vaginal muscles milking Jaune’s meat tightly causing more sperm to erupt from the tip and into her overstuffed pussy.

Creating loud throbbing noises from his dick Jaune continued to inseminate  Weiss’s mother as she pressed herself into the glass wall slumping post-climax and breathing heavily in satisfied bliss.

“Hooohh wow…!” Jaune breathed out with chest heaving as Willow slumped against the glass with a peaceful smile on her face and sperm oozing out of her quirm. “Hey uh...we should get down from here shouldn’t we?”

“Mmmh, no rush, Jaune. I can stay up here all night long with you inside me.” Willow purred dreamily as he slumped against her backside holding her from behind and kissing her.

-

“And that’s what I saw; two strange floating things just hovering up in the air and trying to get into this house.” Ruby concluded completely ignorant of what really happened.

This time Willow had a deep blush on her face as she smiled fondly at the memory. She sipped a cup of tear nonchalantly while Jaune rubbed the back of his neck averting his eyes from the table.

“That does sound weird, Rubes. Maybe it was a pair of UFOs, or probably some hovering technology like security cameras, right Weiss?” Yang asked looking to Weiss’s shaking head.

“No. We have nothing like that around here,just regular non-floating cameras watching the perimeter outside the estate. You all must be seeing things, maybe it’s all the food you’re eating?” Weiss guessed and everyone shrugged. ‘But I do admit I have no idea what that could’;ve been, maybe it was a pair of balloons coming randomly out of nowhere and getting caught in the wind. Yeah, that must be it. Certainly more believable than UFOs, that’s for sure.’

“Still though, that makes two strange things happening at this place. It can’t be a coincidence, right? Your house has to be haunted, or maybe it lies in the middle of some inter-dimensional place between multiple universes!” Nora guessed excitedly as Ren sighed at his partner’s wild imagination.

“Nora, that sounds really far fetched, and also….I think I saw something weird as well just last night.” Ren announced drawing all the attention towards him now as Willow and Jaune had slightly panicked looks on their faces. The former couldn’t help but feel more turned on by the risk of being found out.

“Ooohh, tell us, Ren. What did you find?” Yang questioned eager for gossip as Weiss sat attentively ready to shoot down this crazy theory.

Ren scooted up close and sat securely in a chair with his arms resting on the table.  

“Alright, it started like this. After having a rather fierce DnD trial online through my personal laptop *The girls snickered*, yes I do that and I am not ashamed, anyway I heard some strange noises in my room with Jaune. I was too groggy from constantly waking up mid-sleep then going back to sleep every other minute, but I swear I saw something on one of the spare beds in the guest room. It resembled some kind of round massed figure just squirming on it, I mistook it  for a Grimm at first but quickly wrote that off as a midnight sleep-deprived illusion.”

Jaune subtly facepalmed at this and Willow quietly reassure him by gingerly jerking his shaft within her left hand at an intensified pace.

-

The Thing of the Bed-

 

Within Jaune and Ren’s guest bedroom it was past midnight and the latter tried getting some sleep after that intense online DnD match he played with friends. He was frustrated and spent largely because he’d been at it all day while Pyrrha relaxed in the gardens and the others played various games together.

Groggily blinking his eyes open he peered over the edge of his shoulder to see ‘something’ squirming on the guest bed diagonal from his. He didn’t bother to look at Jaune’s bed believing him to be asleep, ironically not noticing it was empty, and drifted back to rest his head on the pillow.

Throughout the night the creaking noises continued coming from it along with unintelligible squelching noises he could not understand. With the lack of sleep and darkness in the room Ren partly figured it to be a trick on his mind, or a small Grimm or something. Struggling to get some sleep he plugged his ears with some plugs he uses to help sleep whenever Nora’s snoring loudly, which is always.

Back over to where the ‘Creature’ was at, Jaune and Willow Schnee were on top of each other naked and pleasuring one another in sixty-nine position. Their naked bodies were underneath the covers entirely letting the moonglow from the window give them light through the blankets. The older woman had her thighs locked snugly around Jaune’s face pressing her moist warm mound against his serviceable lips. Jaune eagerly licked, kissed, and tongued the woman out by slowly and intensely dragging his tongue along her folds.

Willow mewled happily as she felt his warm slimy appendage drape along her moistened mound as she in turn serviced him with as much effort. Willow’s tight soft lips slid energetically on his cock in wet slick motions. Jaune’s shaft pumped into her open mouth with noisy suctions as she took him deep into her throat, the fact that he was big and always erect was a large plus for the woman. Her hands went down around his sack gingerly fondling his balls and making him mewl inside her legs as she ground her hips against his head slowly.

They pleasured each other in a chain of give and receive with each one doing their best to bring the other off. Willow’s head bobbed frantically in his lap with wet smacks of her lips resounding from within their space. She subtly moaned in her throat as she repeatedly tasted Jaune in her mouth while sucking him deep.

“Mmnngghh! Hhmmmm.” She groaned with eyes half-lidded and hands silkily fondling his bloated sack.

Jaune grumbled blissfully underneath her cunt tasting her insides as his tongue wiggled around in sensual grooves. Willow started grinding her rump against his head steadily faster in arousal as they continued this for half an hour more. The budding pleasure welling up inside each of them soon reached a boiling point resulting in Willow moaning loudly with Jaune’s dick in her mouth while Jaune groaned sharpley between Willow’s thighs.

Diving in deeper with his lips practically inside her quivering cunt Jaune added a finger to her anus and started pumping it inside. This elicited a sharp shudder of sensation within Willow’s body that pushed her to cum! Her legs clamped tightly around Jaune’s head following a series of wild wet convulsions of her mound on his lips.

“Mmmnhhh!” Willow mewled blissfully in a shrill cry of bliss as her body shuddered intensely! Her mound gushed and convulsed all over Jaune’s face cumming nonstop as she rode out an intense orgasm!

Jaune in turn felt one last hard suck of her lips on his shaft prompting him to buck up into her face and unleash his climax!

“Nngghh!” Jaune grunted and felt his  ball sack flex and bloat sending bulges of sperm shooting out of his dick and straight into the roof of Willow Schnee’s waiting mouth!

Willow’s eyes shot wide open in euphoria as she felt the thick blasts of sperm spurting into her mouth, closing her eyes and mewling sweetly she started swallowing down last drop of Jaune’s cum with loud gulps. The two of them shook and ground their bodies together in shared euphoria as Ren slept soundly nearby believing the ‘Creature’ to be an illusion of the dark.

Once they finished coming down Willow popped off of Jaune’s lap with a wet plop of her lips and Jaune drew back his head letting out a pleased sigh. They panted and rested naked together in a sweaty heap underneath the blankets chuckling softly in relaxation.

“Say, how about we go for some wine? I have some to cap off this wonderful evening with, are you interested?” She breathed with a tired smile and sweaty face.

“Y-yeah, I’m down. Just let me catch my breath for a minute, what we did just now was really intense and actually loud. I hope Ren didn’t hear anything.” Jaune answered and Willow poked her head out from the blankets to see him snoozing soundly with earplugs.

“I think he’s fine, now come, darling, let’s spend more of our evening together around the house.” Willow added getting up from the covers naked and pulling Jaune with her while wearing a whimsical and happy smile.

-

 

“I swear that it was a hallucination of some sort, but I faintly recall a musky scent before I drifted off into sleep.” Ren concluded when Nora chimed in happily.

“Well that could be because you get real weird when sleep deprived, Ren. I remember my snoring kept you up to where you actually sleep walked and mistook Professor Port for an Ursa and attacked him.” Nora revealed earning a collection of soft laughs from all around.

“Nora I am not proud of that one.” Ren lightly chuckled when they heard Weiss speak up again.

“Well, that just settles that matter then. There are no such things as ghosts in this house, each and every one of these has been something you all have been mistaking to be something else entirely. Case closed and let’s get back to the game of cards.” Weiss addressed with a haughty tone as Willow suddenly rose up to her feet with a yawning gesture.

“Well, speaking of late night slumber, I believe I will be going to bed now, daughter. You and your friends stay up to your heart's content, but please do not destroy or explore the house needlessly would you?” Willow stated serenely earning nods as she turned around to leave, but not before tapping Jaune on the back of his neck giving him the usual ‘meet me’ signal.

Despite feeling his erection tugged back into his shorts Jaune felt it twitch in excitement for tonight’s romp with the milf of a woman.

-

Eventually leaving the room to go to the ‘bathroom’ Jaune went up to rendezvous with Willow in her own personal bedroom. Opening the door and letting himself in he stood within the spacious elegant room clad in white and ice blue.

Willow sat ahead on one of her chairs with a glass of wine sloshing around inside her right hand. She was wearing nothing but lacy white lingerie and sat cross legged posing sexily with her hair down for Jaune.

“So, what did you think of your friend’s ghost stories? Rather amusing wouldn’t you say? With how far imagination takes them in the darkness of night.” Willow commented with a coy smile as Jaune walked over to sit down near her.

“Too close if you ask me, I mean if it wasn’t everyone mistaking everything for some far fetched ghost tale we’d be found out.” Jaune noted and she nodded in agreement then shrugged.

“Perhaps, but the fact is we aren't. If anything the spice of nearly being caught just adds more excitement to it all, Jaune, I’ve honestly never felt more alive until I met you.” She purred making Jaune blush. Willow then put her glass down on a side table and stood up to grab thick white blanket and a pillow before heading over to Jaune.

“Let’s go make another legend of our own, I’d like to call this one: the Tower Moaner.” She said making Jaune nod with a gulp as he stood up and embraced her.

The two then left the room to go up to the roof and make the new tale a reality.

End of Chapter

 

Omake Segment- Hole of Mystery

 

*********

One night after sharing their ghost stories and feeling deflated at having them shot down as mundane aberrations Nora valkyrie went exploring the manor for a new one to share. She went up around the second and third floors of the mansion snooping around for something to expose the truth of, whether it be a cookie dough toothpaste mystery or a kite being mistaken for a ghost. Her sense of adventure was strong as she continued searching for a full hour.

And found nothing.

“Aww dang it. The one time I go looking for something cool and exciting it’s nowhere to be found. Uugh!” She grumbled kicking the wooden wall of an upper floor room till something unexpected happened before her eyes.

A hidden door opened up.

“Wowwie! I knew it! Mysteries abound!” She cheered excitedly and walked inside.

Nora noticed it was a surprisingly spacious room that seemed like it would be extra space for a closet full of things, it could even fit a bed. Seeing nothing of notable wonder she frowned and looked around, that’s when she a noticeable hole in the wall with her name written above it in marker.

‘Huh? For me? D-does that  mean someone knew I’d come here?’ She questioned feeling a sense of excitement and looked closely noticing it was padded around the edges and wide enough to perfectly fit a baseball.

THe lighting was dark in the room, so much so that when ‘it’ popped out of the hole Nora didn’t realize it was a penis, a rather sturdy thick lengthy one at that.

‘I feel like I've seen this before.’ She thought humming with excitement as she leaned down to get a better look at it.

Like a clueless animal she started touching it with her fingers, rubbing them as well which produced a soft groan from the other side. Feeling adventurous Nora then started licking the very tip with her tongue humming as she slowly succumbed to innate desire of depravity.  She had no idea why she was now kissing and dragging her tongue along the phallus, she only knew she wanted to after inhaling its scent.

“Mmnnnh.” Nora hummed as she wrapped her moist soft lips around the bulbous head eliticing another groaning reaction from the other side of the wall.  Her primal desires overrode her need to think as she smiled and worked her head even further on to it.

“(Mmnngghh!)” Came the wailing rumble from beyond the wall.

On the other side of the hole was Jaune standing buck naked pressing his body into the wall from the other side. His face was a mix of mild panic and arousal as felt someone’s small tight mouth sucking on the skin of his length blowing him.

‘Why did I go along with this?!’ He asked himself when the short redhead hummed her lips around his cock and curled her spongy wet tongue along the amount inside. To Jaune it felt like a tight vortex of moist flesh he was being sucked into, he was partly afraid whoever it was would also bite him.

“Uuugghh! It feels so good, I can’t believe I’m doing this anonymously. Does the girl on the other side even know that it’s a stranger’s penis?’ He asked until he felt a tight suction of her lips around his length again causing his mind to override with lust. Jaune subconsciously blocked out thoughts of reason as he felt Nora’s mouth begin sucking him harder. It seems she was going through with this, probably out of wanton lust and curiosity more than anything.

Unable to resist, he let out another deep groan that she could feel through the other side of the wall.

‘Huh, I think I’m doing a bang up job.’ She thought with a sense of pride.

Nora somehow felt happy about it and continued pushing her head further and further till the head of it reached the back of her throat. She stayed there allowing her moist throat muscles constrict the phallus pleasurably before she began bobbing her head and forth in a steady pace.

Her wet lips draped across the phallus lubricating it and making loud slurping noises that were only drowned out the other side’s moaning. Nora lowered her eyes into a half-lidded gaze and started feverishly throating the appendage inside her mouth. Her head bobbed steadily back and forth making sure to suck hard and at an efficient pace, the continued moaning from the other side spurred her on along with the twitching pulsations of the dick in her mouth. Her tongue rolled around it and twisted along whatever amount of penis was inside, her hands gripped around the base gingerly stroking and twisting it at the same time creating a blissful synergy of fellatio and handjob.

Her lips smacked against the phallic flesh creating squelching sounds that continued on for minutes onward with Nora feverishly slurping on the dick with gusto. She didn’t know why or cared how she succumbed to this random temptation, but she felt compelled to have it inside her body. It certainly helped that she became addicted to the taste, plus constantly hearing steady low moaning only encouraged her further. She then pursed her lips tightly along the shaft till they reached the head and immediately she pushed herself back down on it repeating this process with ever-growing intensity.

After a few more hard wet sucks of her lips Nora felt the thick foot long appendage begin to throb intensely within her mouth! Her eyes shot open in surprise when she received the tasty treat of thick voluminous semen spurting out in large ropes down her throat.

“Mmnnhh!” Nora mewled tastefully and closed her eyes as she swallowed down glob after glob of her reward till it stopped spurting, from which it took nearly a full minute. The other side let out a sigh of relief as whoever it was finished cumming. Nora then plopped her mouth off of the dick with a wet smack of cum coated lips. Her tongue tastefully wiped her face side to side scraping off the cum coating them completely. She took one last gulp of the remnants and licked her lips tastily with satisfaction.

“Oohh wow, you’re still full of life I see.” She commented seeing it retain hardness as it dangled in front of her face. Feeling a perverse flame ignite inside her body she then stood up to her feet and hastily began pulling down her shorts.

Jaune on the other side felt his eyes go wide when he heard the muffled sound of clothing being shuffled off. His dick twitched in response of suspecting why that was.

‘She’s getting undressed?’ He questioned feeling his member harden at the thought. ‘Curse you, hormones!’

Nora had now pulled down her pink shorts and panties around her ankles and lifted up her ‘Boop’ shirt revealing her bountiful C cup breasts.

“Wow, you must have the stamina of a horse or something, I think you deserve a reward for having such tasty cum coming out of you.” Nora said as she stood half-naked with her lower body completely exposed in all its glory. From her legs to her hips she revealed all bare pinkish skin along with her moistened quirm just quivering in excitement.

“I’m gonna ride out this mystery to the very end, Mister Penis.” She said with a sultry purr and turned around facing the twitching erection with her ass. She raised her hips and carefully aligned herself so she could successfully mount the impressive length inside her pussy. Her glistening pinkish folds were spread by her fingers as she lowered it onto the phallus encasing it in her moist tight flesh.

“Mmnnnggh! Oh ho yeah! That’s what momma likes!” Nora let out with a blushing face of ecstasy. She felt filled to the brim by this length as it burrowed deeply into her body and touched the wall of her cervix. Nora pursed her lips and screwed up her face in utmost delight as it spread out her tight juicy cunt by pressing snugly into her walls. She had never felt such a sensation in all her life, her cheeks were rosy and her eyes threatened to roll up into their sockets.

‘Uunnngghh! Oh no! This was totally not supposed to happen! But dammit this girl is tight! I can’t resist it anymore!’ Jaune thought feeling his body override with lust causing his hips to instinctively begin thrusting into the wall.

Nora moaned loudly on the other side as she felt the thickness pushing and pulling into her quivering cunt. She slapped her buttocks back into the wall surface bouncing herself on the plunging dick as it fucked her insides thoroughly and deeply.

Jaune let out another barely stifled groan as he felt his mystery girl bounce energetically on his dick. The plunging sensations of Nora’s cunt pulled his body into a crazed lust as it hammered rapidly into the wall fucking her in earnest. On the other side Nora was bouncing frantically with lust filled glee as she held her tits fondled with her own hands. Her buttocks came down and pressed into the walled surface feeling only the anonymous dick penetrate her folds intensely. Their combined tandem rutting created a series of wet squelching noises as Jaune’s length pushed into and fucked her dripping tight slit nicely for half an hour longer.

The smacking sounds coming from both sides of the wall escalated with Nora moaning loudly inside her throat. Jaune too felt his impending release beginning to overwhelm him as the redhead switched to grinding her hips into the wall slowly tensing her vaginal muscles tightly around the length pushing him to the brink.

“Grrghhk!” Jaune grunted and barely resisted voicing out his orgasmic moan as his hips bucked into the wall one last time before cumming!

“Hhaaaahh! Oohhh yeahhh! Mmnnnn!” Nora moaned out loud as she felt the thick meaty appendage inside her quirm begin to throb violently as it began pumping semen straight through its shaft. She bristled up and felt thick blasts of warm spunk splash into her insides steadily filling up body, pulse after pulse coming from the penis continued as her pussy filled up with the creamy substance.  Her own cunt started to convulse in wet loud gushes all over the throbbing length causing it to fill her up more, soon she had a full belly of semen sloshing around inside her body.

Nora’s face drooped into a sexed up drooling expression as she came down from her high shivering in orgasmic delight as she rode her orgasm out. She hunched over from her position against the wall with a heavy pant and her tongue rolled out.

“Oooohh man was that good. He hehe.” She chuckled as she slowly withdrew from the phallus leaving a trail of gooey substance dripping from her freshly fucked quirm. Her cheeks were sore from pressing against the wall too much, but alas Nora had no regrets whatsoever. She turned back and saw that the member finally went flaccid albeit only a little bit, which impressed her greatly as she tugged her panties and shorts back onto her body.

“Well I think that about does it for the ‘Mystery Room’ here, time to head back to bed and heh heh keep this little room a secret for now.” She cooed giggling and delivered one final kiss to the sticky cum spackled tip of the dick before hopping out of the room and leaving the area.

On the other side Jaune slumped with a loud breath and pulled himself out opening the compartment door to his side and revealing Willow Schnee coming out of another hidden area across the room.

She wore her usual outfit and gently clapped her hands together with a smile, clearly amused with the showing.

“That was a magnificent performance indeed, Jaune. And thank you for keeping quiet through it all, I don’t think your ‘partner’ had any idea it was you. Quite an entertaining game that was.” She said purring with exhilaration as Jaune slumped panting and confused as to the entirety of that whole thing.

He will admit to Willow that it did feel really good and he wouldn’t mind trying it again.

 

**End of Omake-**

**End of Chapter Three**

To be continued…

 

AN: This has been written for Aggron Black, thanks for reading!


	4. White Night Romance (Conclusion)

 

  
**Helping Out Mama Schnee**

**Chapter: Final- White Night Romance**

**By Azure**

  


********

Before they all knew it, the time came for the crew to return to Beacon. Only having a few more days at best, Willow Schnee was torn between her feelings for Jaune and the temptation of coming out and saying they were in love to all his friends. Shaking her of such reckless thoughts she simply sat outside the pool area wearing her stylish yet sexy two-piece bikini with the hat and transparent sash around her arms. In the past she’d have a wine glass in one hand and sip it away to cope with her problems, but she was different now, different and with a certain blonde boy on her mind quite often.

She looked ahead to see Jaune playing with his teammates in a game of ‘Chicken’ within the pool itself, he was up on top of the boy named Lie Ren attempting to throw this short redhead named Nora off of Pyrrha Nikos. He didn’t succeed, in fact, Nora picked him up off of the other boy and used her mighty strength to throw him out of the pool itself making her teammates panic.

Willow giggled, but then her thoughts went back to Jaune and how to make their last moments together special. She might never see him again after this and wanting him to stay for keeps was asking too much. He had a life, a goal of becoming a huntsman, he couldn’t stay here with her no matter how much she wanted that.

‘All the better to make the next few days just that special. Of all the times to need and want a drink, now is the time to have one, but that is no longer me. I’m a changed woman, partly thanks to that boy. If only he could  stay here….’ Willow thought uncrossing her legs once Jaune got back from the land beyond the bushes outside the pool. He looked over to her and waved smiling till he noticed her parted legs and the gesture Willow gave with her fingers.

She licked her lips suggestively and smiled at him with lust in her eyes. Her lips moved silently saying; ‘Meet Me Tonight’ and Jaune nodded with a blush before getting dragged into the pool by Ren and Pyrrha.

‘Tonight. I will make it count, maybe...maybe I can convince him to stay.’ She thought once more feeling frisky and ready for later tonight.

********

Stealthily sneaking out of the guest room where Ren was sleeping, Pyrrha and Nora sleep with Ruby and the others in a more spacious and feminine designed room across the hall, Jaune made his way up to Willow’s bedroom like he had many other times this past week and a half. He was wearing a simple pair of shorts and blue T-shirt when he tiptoed over to her master bedroom. Raising his hand to knock on it with the moonlight from outside being his only source of light Jaune prepared to meet his secret lover for their planned romp till…

The door suddenly flew open before his knuckle made contact and a hand reached out and grabbed him by the shirt collar before pulling him and closing it.

“W-whoa!” Jaune was startled then pinned to the back of the door by a surprisingly aggressive Willow Schnee looking beautiful with white lacy lingerie barely leaving anything to the imagination. Her hair was down and draped beautifully along her shoulders with a curled silver bang covering a side of her face seductively. Her lingerie was nearly transparent and it hugged her perfect figure nicely with cleavage showing and pelvis barely covered by a white strip of cloth. She also had a thin icy lingerie vest being worn around her chest granting her a very angelic appearance as she pinned her hands to his shoulders looking hungrily at him.

“Wow, you look beautifu-mmph!” Jaune didn’t get to finish his sentence when Willow pushes herself onto him suddenly.

Her lips hungrily pressed into his own with a tongue burrowing into his mouth sloshing around inside lovingly in heated bliss. Jaune was so surprised by this yet felt more aroused the longer she made out with him.Her hands went from his shoulders to wrap around his neck pulling her lovely body up close to his and feeling him wrap his arms around her as well.

“Hmmnnn!” Willow moaned out within his throat as she feverishly cleaned out his insides with her tongue. She held nothing back whatsoever as she aggressively made out with the boy who stole her heart.  Jaune started kissing back hoping to match her fervor and dominate her tongue with his own, but Willow Schnee was too passionate and refused to let him.

Working her lips against his aggressively she made out with him for a couple of minutes while pressing her body against his front. Her breasts squished up against his shirt and a leg hiked up around his calves, she was very horny tonight and eager to please her man.

After about a couple more minutes sucking up Jaune’s breath and saliva Willow broke off and pulled him over to the bed forcing him to lay on his back as she straddled his waist.

“Hehehe, you are very excited today. I think I’ll let you take the lead, you probably wouldn’t let me since you’re already fired up.” Jaune commented receiving a coy smile from the older woman as she hastily tugged down his short revealing his fully hardened length ready for insertion. She licked her lips excitedly and slid the cloth covering up her mound to the side revealing her light pink moistness. Her fingers then went down to cup her mound and using her main and middle finger she spread open her pussy lips and slid herself onto him.

“Mmnhh, haaahhh!~ Yes, I’ve been missing this.” She breathed out in a husky voice dripping with lust. She mewled within her throat as she felt Jaune’s massive appendage push into her tight folds. She squeezed her vaginal muscles around him and make sure to push herself all the way encasing his length entirely within her pussy.

“Nngghh! Oohh man!” Jaune moaned out feeling the breath get taken out of him as Willow worked herself energetically on his meat pole. Planting her hands on his chest after sliding them underneath his shirt Willow wasted no time and started bouncing her butt and hips down onto his waist excessively.

Her buttocks started slamming down hard against his waist making the bed undulate slightly. Willow bit down on her bottom lip and gazed lovingly down at Jaune with half-lidded blue eyes. Her buttocks and hips wiggled tightly as she feverishly started bouncing down on his dick determined to get him in as deep as possible. Jaune was groaning loudly in pleasure as her walls squeezed and pulled his length deeper into her moist tight womanhood.

He reached his hands up to her hips and grips them to secure his own rhythm of steady fucking. He started pumping himself upward into her quirm making her breathe loudly and mewl in pleasure as the tick of his dick prodded into her womb more and more by the second. The echoey sound of skin slapping skin followed with Willow bouncing frantically on her lover cowgirl style while the lover himself pushed and pumped his length into her very core. Willow shuddered and aired out sighs of elation whenever she felt him push into her womb, she wanted him in there for when he would release and she would make damn sure he would.

“Unnnh!~ Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh ohhhh Jaune!” She hollered out tossing her head back and working her hips feverishly on his waist. She started sliding them backward and forward feeling his dick push in deep and stir up her insides.

‘She’s very weird right now, normally she’s calmer and more in control of herself. Right now she’s just going wild and acting impatient, I wonder what’s the deal.’ Jaune found himself asking as Willow continued riding him for minutes more.

The bed creaked, sounds of flesh hitting hard against flesh echoed throughout the room coupled with squelching noises of moistness. Jaune’s dick pumped and pushed hard into Willow’s tightening pussy as she rode him wildly like a woman gone wild with lust. She felt his member begin to throb after fucking him for half an hour, biting down on her lips again she steadied her rhythm to where her hips swiftly stroked his waist feverishly in blind lust. She was working her cervical muscles on him determined to make him cum and Jaune groaning out her name loudly was a surefire sign it was working.

“Nnghhh! Haahh aah aahh aah I’m c-cumming!” Jaune announced feeling his hips buck rapidly into Willow from underneath till they halted and pushed all the way inside her body before cumming.

Willow groaned blissfully and squeezed her pussy down hard on him feeling his cock push into her womb entirely before erupting wirht climax. She mewled loudly behind sealed lips and tossed her head back before shuddering in bliss. She came hard and took Jaune’s member with her as it came hard inside her womb pumping thick viscous amounts of potent seed straight into her belly.

“Hooaaahhh yes!~ Yes! I love you, Jaaaaunne!~” She wailed out loudly as she felt her womb fill to capacity with his seed.

Jaune grunted out loudly and pumped his hips up into Willow’s snatch several more times, his member erupting deeply inside each time, before eventually feeling spent and collapsing underneath her. Willow let out a very pleased sigh and felt the sperm inside her body swishing around before leaning over to lay on his front lovingly basking in the post-coital afterglow of sex.

Jaune reached his hands down holding her closely and gently pulling her up to face him. Willow’s pristine blue eyes and flustered face gazed into his and saw a serious expression on his normally more upbeat face.

“What’s wrong, Willow?” He asked with an unusually serious tone in his voice. Willow had to admit she was turned on by a more firm and commanding Jaune.

“Why, whatever do you mean, lover? I’m only feeling frisky tonight, nothing unusual about that at all.” She answered thinly disguising her honesty with a half-assed lie. She knew it wouldn’t fool him, woman’s intuition and all that.

‘He noticed though, he cares about me. Jacques never batted an eye or gave a damn in any small way about my feelings or the girls. He is also perceptive to boot, but then again I was hardly discreet.’ Willow thought feeling glad that Jaune noticed and was asking. If she had a score to compare him to her ex-husband, good riddance, she’d give Jaune fifty points whereas Jacques Schnee would have zero.

“I’m just feeling very virile right now, lover, how about you come here and give me a kiss. I’ve practiced a technique or two that I think you might like.” Willow answered trying to derail the conversation again and lean up to kiss him full on the lips.

Jaune melted into the lip-lock and proceeded to make out the frosty silver haired woman, they kiss sweetly and lovingly before Willow injects her tongue into his throat again. She wasn’t entirely kidding about the new technique, Jaune murmured in arousal as he felt her tongue curl around his own pulling it into her own mouth to taste and suck. Here Willow started sucking on his lips more intensely feeling his tongue swirl against her own in a heated oral exchange.

After a minute or two of this they eventually broke off for air leaving Willow’s cheeks dazed and Jaune maintaining his serious look.

“What’s wrong, Willow? How can I help? I know you’re not your usual tonight, you’re way too aggressive, impatient, and constantly trying to avoid it. Come on, I care about you too much not to worry.” Jaune said with a serious yet empathetic tone that made Willow melt from his sincerity.

‘Why couldn’t I have had you early in my life instead of Jacques?’ She thought relenting and resting her head face down into his neck.

Jaune could swear he heard her whimper in sorrow, this made him wrap his arms tighter around her back.

“Heh, you are perceptive, but I guess I wasn’t hiding it too well.” She began with a serious tone and clenched his neck tighter into her face. “Tomorrow is your last day here, after that you’ll be back at Beacon, back to a normal life as a student and I’ll be here….single again. I don't want you to go, jaune, I’ve been the happiest I’ve ever been when I was with you. All our hijinks, our intimate nights together, all the times you held me with love and affection rather than just soulless lust and uncaring.”

She lifted her head up to face him directly and Jaune felt his heart ache once her beautiful eyes become watery with tears.

“While I would love to take you, make you a kind of personal servant here so we can stay together, I know that’s asking the most unreasonable thing from you. To give up your dreams of becoming a hero, I wouldn’t do that, plus the consequences of coming out and saying we’re lovers would very much be dire. While I wouldn’t care for scandal press in media I know my daughter Weiss probably wouldn't forgive me, assuming she harbors any affection for you that is. Also, she might just freeze your genitals off and get very violent with you. I know she has a temper.” She chuckled at the last part and Jaune chuckled with her in agreement.

“Yeah, that’s Weiss alright. When I used to bother her for a date she’d sometimes freeze my guitar or beat me over the head with it. Thankfully twice was enough for the message to sink in and I backed off. I hate having to buy a new acoustic guitar.” Jaune joked making Willow laugh heartily and hold him closer .

The two then laid in silence for a while simply enjoying each other’s company in semi-naked warm bliss.

“What if I can get a job?” Jaune spoke out causing Willow to raise her head and look at him with a popped eyebrow. “I mean a job at the SDC, you’ll be running it again soon and you might need a ‘bodyguard’ to be near you at all times. I mean I’ll still go through with Beacon, but after finishing my education or maybe even during it I can just work  for you as your protector.” Jaune proposed and Willow felt her spirits soar high into the night sky once all the gear slicked into place inside her mind.

‘Why...why haven’t I thought of that before? The entire SDC has been out of mind the entire time I’ve been together with him. This idea never even occurred to me, but i-it could work!’ Willow thought to herself before her eyes started tearing up again.

“Jaune...you...you’d go through that extra effort….just for me?” Willow asked thinking no one, in her life, would go that far for her as a lover. Jacques and the marriage had long since diminished the sense of romance and a certain faith in people till Jaune’s genuine proposal made her heart begin to string up again.

“I would, Of course I would go that far for someone I care about. Someone I want to be with.” Jaune reaffirmed then cradled her face in his warm inviting hands as she teared up.

“I had always assumed that while our ‘fling’ started out as such due to that kitchen incident we would just be that; a temporary thing. I don't know why I thought it was fleeting or assumed we both treated it as such, but...but…!” Willow choked up and then Jaune reaffirmed her by leaning into her face and locking his lips with hers for a deep passionate kiss.

WIllow was in love and he loved her back. Her heart swelled like a balloon and for the first time in a lifetime she genuinely felt pure happiness.

Her hands came up around the back of his head pulling him even deeper into her mouth! Willow embraced Jaune wholeheartedly and let out all of her passion into their lips leading to a frenzied make-out session wrought with love and not lust.

“Mmmnnghh!” She moaned happily in Jaune’s lips as hers sucked and kissed him enthusiastically.

Jaune groaned back happily as they passionately made out right there on the bed for some time into the night, Willow tasted Jaune and Jaune tasted Willow. Lips squished against lips with unfettered fervor, Willow let out everything; her love, her passion, her devotion to the boy that made her ‘alive’ again. For the first time since she invited Jaune to have sex with her she feels invigorated and young again, she was a woman in love.

After making out a little over a half hour Jaune eventually had to leave her room before anyone got suspicious. He got up and walked over to the door leaving a giddily smiling Willow on the bed just shaking with excitement for the future.

“Things are gonna be different from now on, actually I want to say they’ll be ‘amazing’ instead.” Jaune said before quietly opening the door revealing an empty hallway.

“Oh they will, darling. I will make sure of it, as long as I have you by my side that is.” Willow said before tossing her hair playfully with a bright smile.

“You definitely will, let’s start coming up with ideas on how to spend the last day before I go back.” Jaune suggested and Willow nodded with a chipper smile.

“Oh I have some in mind already, but for right now get some rest, Jaune. Goodnight, lover.” She bade in a sexually seductive voice as he departed. ‘It’ll be a wait alright till he completed his education, in the meantime I’ll be fixing the SDC from the ground up and making sure a place for him  is ready when he arrives. Till then he’s going to need someone to help him ease the time between us. He can’t keep flying over here after all, plus that dashing boy has a rather high libido after our constant nights together.’

Willow cradled her chin in thought when a certain redhead came up and her not-so=secret crush on Jaune.

********

The morning of the final day came quicker before any of them knew it, but that Schnee woman wasn’t going to waste a single second of it.  The moment she woke up in bed and made herself up she went downstairs to greet the others at the breakfast table with news of her arranging a festive ‘farewell’ party for their last day.

Calling certain numbers and paying for certain high-quality things Willow set about arranging a dance themed party involving the students as well as the house servants. Everyone was excited and eager for the party about take place. A couple of hours passed by with everything needed for the party being express ordered, Willow had told the students and the servants both that they’d be welcome to dance off with or against each other for the festive celebration.

The servants were all too happy with the opportunity and glad to be serving Willow Schnee instead of her former husband. Eventually it became mid-afternoon and the foyer of the estate was decorated in white and silver party decor with Jaune wearing a formal suit Willow was kind enough to rent for him. He blushed when remembering how much she felt him up to get his proper measures, Jaune knew full well the crotch wasn’t supposed to be groped so many times.

-

Now here he was standing by the food table with a cup of punch in one hand watching a dance ‘battle’ happen between Ren and Weiss’s servant Klein. Everyone happened to love the portly bald fellow with multiple personalities, he was rather sweet all around with everybody.

“Alright, this is a traditional one. I’d like to see if you can match it.” Ren challenged while wearing a tux like Jaune’s.

The magenta striped boy quickly tied his hair back into a long ponytail before cueing the music and taking to the dance floor with a breakdancing technique; the leg tornado sweep! People from all around, servants and Jaune’s friends, all cheered him on as he spun expertly with his legs swirling in the air with grace. Nora hooted and Pyrrha clapped excitedly with the latter signaling for Jaune to come over and join them. They were both wearing rental dresses Weiss had ordered for them and the servants, both of them in red and pink being elegant in design.

“Come on over, Jauney! School these two with your mad dance skills!” Nora cheered out making Jaune chuckled and walk over to them as Klein began his dance.

The portly and kind natured butler pulled a surprise breakdance move by flipping over to his top-side and hand standing with just one hand while hopping around. The other servants from all around clapped enthusiastically at the performance while Ren stood with jaw agape in surprise.

“Now it’s Jaune’s turn, come along and show them, blondie!” Nora chirped out excitedly as Jaune stepped and started performing a solo non-breakdance routine that had him strutting all his moves in fluid motion.

The servants, and all of RWBY along with Pyrrha and Nora all clapped out in excitement. Klein and Ren simply watched with interest and took note of how fluidly he moved. Jaune was shaking every part of his anatomy expertly and impressing many female servants with his style. Not wanting to be outdone, Klein and Ren also started moving again and this time attempted ‘dance fighting’ their own way by challenging Jaune with similar dancing styles to his.

The contest went on until the party music shifted to slow dance music with the DJ calling it a three-way tie between the three men.

“I really thought I had it, no one else plays DDR like I do.” Ren grumbled with arms crossed while Klein simply stroked his own mustache amusingly while men and women of the party paired off for the dance.

Jaune stood in the middle of them panting from the dance and standing up with pride feeling like he schooled them both. He chuckled to himself as they all watched various servants pair off to dance slowly with each other, Pyrrha came up behind Jaune and tapped his right shoulder with a smile. He turned around and saw her extending her hands with a blushing smile on her face.

“May I have a dance, Jaune? Partners do well together on the dance floor, you know.” Pyrrha mused and Jaune nodded before setting his punch cup down somewhere and taking both of the spartan’s hands as she led him into the floor.

Putting his longtime knowledge to good use he put a hand on Pyrrha’s right hip and the other he held with her left hand before gracefully swirling together in motion. The music played, the two students danced slowly together in graceful elegant motion along the floor as white and silver lights flickered about in the background for ambiance. Pyrrha couldn't’ stop blushing as Jaune held her moved his body, she expertly stepped here and there matching coordination with him as they continued this for nearly ten minutes more when a certain silver haired woman tapped Pyrrha’s right shoulder.

Both of them looked to see  Willow Schnee herself clad in an elegant yet simplistic white dress with her hair done back in a curly ponytail and a silver rose strapped to her choker. She looked majestic and beautiful and smiled sweetly at the pair before placing a hand on Jaune’s right shoulder.

“Would it be alright If I steal him for a dance? I happened to grow quite fond of his style.” She asked and Pyrrha, being the generous and courteous girl that she was, nodded and bowed out politely with a smile.

“Of course, Madam Schnee. Have fun.~” Pyrrha added with a whimsical giggle as she broke off leaving the two there with hands together and fingers intertwined.

“May I have a dance, Jaune?” She asked cordially with a tone of playfulness in her voice.

“Of course, Madam Schnee.” Jaune said back with a smirk and started slowly dancing with her out on the dance floor. He was holding her closely and fluidly moving in sync with her own body. They moved together in perfect harmony, Willow enjoyed every second of this and wished she could make it more intimate without drawing attention. Alas, she settled for a purely platonic slow dance with the man she loved in front of everyone’s eyes.

One particular pair of eyes watching them didn’t necessarily liked what she was seeing. Weiss.

“Hm, everyone is gawking at them like they’re the prom king and queen. I know they're good, but why would my mother come to Jaune of all people?” Weiss found herself asking in slight irritation.

“Having trouble seeing Mommy with Loverboy, Weiss? Afraid she might make him your new daddy?” Yang jibed causing the petite heiress to crush her cup in her hand and sputter incoherently at the hellish thought.

The blonde bust out laughing uproariously next to Blake and Ruby, both of which rolled their eyes at her. Nora was out on the floor slow dancing with Ren and Pyrrha was watching Jaune and Willow waiting for their turn to finish so she could resume her own dance with the boy.

‘Is it just me or do they seem awfully close? As if they know each other well?’ Pyrrha wondered when noticing how in-sync the two danced together and comfortable Madam Schnee looked when being dipped by Jaune.

Struggling to put jealousy and suspicion out of her mind the redhead shook her head of those thoughts and attempted to focus on something else. But then, that happened. She caught the sight of Willow leaning in to Jaune’s side whispering something in his ear making him blush red and sputter a little bit before slowly nodding in acceptance. This, Pyrrha felt, made her confused and had her wondering what it was all about.

Once Willow was done she waved at Pyrrha to come back in and resume her dance, the redheaded spartan did so with the sneaking suspicion something was between Willow and Jaune, but she was too happy to be dancing with him to pursue it any further that moment. Willow walked away with a coy smile on her face and sat at a table admiring her blonde lover dancing so gracefully with his partner.

‘Tonight will be one very special night alright.~’ Willow thought to herself before seeing Klein and Lie Ren have another dance-off using breakdancing moves somewhere in a far end corner of the courtyard.

********

The festival went on until it slowly died out with the middle of the night approaching. Ruby and her team went to bed early in preparation of departing in the early morning to board the Bullhead taking them back to Beacon. Somewhere inside the estate a nervous looking Pyrrha continued onward to the specified door somewhere on the upper levels upon receiving that note on her pillow. She was wearing only her dark pair of short shorts and a crimson tank top with her hair down.

Clutching the piece of paper cautiously she wondered if she was making a smart choice, but the suspicion of something being between Jaune and Willow Schnee nagged at her constantly.

‘I hope this isn’t some kind of prank by Nora again.’ Pyrrha thought when she arrived at a certain door with Willow Schnee herself standing right in front of it. The Schnee woman was wearing a simple nightie for sleeping and had her hair down as she greeted Pyrrha with a sweet smile and pushed the door open letting her on in.

Without a word she stepped inside and heard Willow enter after her, turning her head to face Pyrrha opened up her mouth to speak her mind.

“So, what are we doing here, Misses Schnee?”

Willow shushed her by holding up a finger in front of her lips in a silencing gesture. Pyrrha obeyed and nodded waiting for an explanation.

Then a sudden noise caught her attention turning her head back to see a section of the wall behind her clear away revealing a hole at waist level. She eyed it with a confused look on her face till a large throbbing dick popped out of it surprising her.

“Mngh!? W-what is this?!” She squealed out in surprise and looked back to Willow for answers.

The older woman said nothing and grabbed one of Pyrrha’s hands leading her into the walled off room. She knelt down and brought out her high-quality scroll allowing her to shine a light on the dick, Pyrrha felt her attention snap once she saw a golden patch of pubic hair she could only recognize as-

“Jaune….? He’s behind that wall?” She mouthed still confused by what was going on until Willow decided to place her right hand around the lengthy appendage making the person behind groan at her touch. Her soft smooth hands gingerly began stroking it causing the dick to curl up as it became stimulated.

Pyrrha wordlessly watched with growing arousal and gulped nervously when the temptation to do the same start stirring within her body.

Willow smirked and started stroking it some more making the appendage twitch and throb readily for any kind of insertion. Her hands were really gentle after all. She parted open her lips and leaned down taking it into her mouth and mortifying Pyrrha with the scandalous act. Both women heard the man behind the wall groan even louder once he felt her mouth on him. Willow hummed pleasurably and started working her lips tightly on his dick before bobbing her head back and forth in gingerly fashion. Pyrrha watched, feeling hypnotized, as it became very lubricated by her lips and tongue.

Willow mewled savoring the taste and slowly drawing herself back to the head and popping off of the dick with a wet smack of lips.

“Mwuah!” Willow let out then looked back at her while holding the dick in her hand readily.  “Well? Are you going to try your hand at it? It really is your precious Jaune after all.”

“Umm!” Pyrrha yelped out in slight panic feeling unsure of what to do until she saw Willow about to put her lips on the dick again. Straightening up and puffing her cheeks with indignation Pyrrha made her choice and quickly knelt down to bump the woman off of the penis so she could have it.

‘Finally stoking the fires of courage now, hm?’ Willow thought as the redheaded teen knelt in front of the still-hard dick nervously.

Pyrrha leaned over slowly and parted her lips wide open as she pulled the cock into her mouth and closed them around it swallowing the head completely.

“Mmnggh!” The voice on the other side groaned and it was such a youthful high-pitched voice that could only belong to her precious partner and leader.

With eyes wide and cheeks blazing red Pyrrha then pushed her head in closer till she reached the wall with her nose. The dick slid warmly into her wet tight mouth becoming sheathed entirely in her throat. Pyrrha’s tastebuds exploded in stars as she tasted the actual phallus of her longtime crush and started working her head back and forth enthusiastically.

“Oohhhgnn! Hhaahhh….!~” The voice moaned out from beyond the wall again spurring Pyrrha on as she continued sucking it intensely into her mouth. Her lips sealed tightly around the phallic skin as they worked feverishly along it stroking the throbbing dick to completion.

Pyrrha was lost in the moment and had her eyes closed as she slurped everything going into her mouth. She heard another groan coming out from the wall and it was louder and more profound than last time, Willow knew it to be a signal that he was cumming. Kneeling by and waiting for the finish she watched with amusement as Pyrrha continued deepthroating it till a shrill howl was heard from the other side.

“Hhhaagghhh!”

Her eyes shot wide open in surprise when she felt the thick appendage in her mouth throb strongly and erupt in orgasm within her throat! Her cheeks puffed after a few thick ropes of seed shot out inside, not feeling used to this Pyrrha quickly pulled herself off of the now ejaculating dick causing it to paint her face with pearly cream!

“Uunnh! Hmmhh!” Pyrrha mewled as more spunk spurted out and decorated both her face and chest for a couple more seconds till it finally finished. The dick went very slightly flaccid and Pyrrha stayed there gulping down the remnants of seed filling up her throat. She swallowed loudly savoring the taste and then opened up her lips with a tasty sigh.

“Not bad, he prefers it all be swallowed up though. Well, time for the big reveal then.” Willow said snapping Pyrrha out of her moment and standing up to knock on a random spot of the wooden wall.

To the redhead’s surprise the wall opened up revealing a slightly spent Jaune Arc standing there naked from the waist down. His pants were around his ankles and his dick bobbed freely after being freed from the hole. He looked dazed after ejaculation and then snapped awake once he saw Pyrrha there kneeling with cum painted on her face and chest.

“P-Pyrrha?!” Jaune yelped out in surprise till Willow came up to him and pulled him into a sweet silencing kiss that had him relaxed in no time.

Pyrrha simply continued panting after that experience sucking her crush off then wiped the remaining dribbles of sperm from her face using her finger just so she could ingest the rest without trouble. She mewled sharply within her throat after tasting his seed being secretly glad it really was Jaune and not some random stranger. The sight of Weiss’s mother making out passionately with him did upset her a little bit though, Willow held nothing back as she slurped his tongue  into her mouth frenziedly for a few seconds before breaking off and moving behind him.

Standing behind Jaune Willow reached her hands around his waist and grabbed ahold of his dick making him groan lowly at the sensation of her perfectly soft hands. She gripped her fingers around it and started stroking him back to full length, it was a marvel to behold for Pyrrha as she felt her loins stir with great arousal.

“While I have you here, Miss Nikos, I should tell you our little secret. I know you saw me whisper something in Jaune’s ear earlier today, that was about this by the way, and it’s no secret to anyone that you harbor great affection for him.” Willow revealed making Pyrrha redder than a tomato at being confronted with the truth.

‘She did? I had no idea!’ Jaune thought feeling as though the brother gods would smack him for his stupidity in not noticing. Thankfully the pleasure of Willow's hands stroking him distracted his thoughts with the sensation of pleasure.

“You should also know this as well; we have been secret lovers during the stay here. Nearly every day we’ve been having each other for some time now ever since a fateful encounter in the kitchen shortly following your arrival. Unfortunately the time has come for you students to return to Beacon and continue your journey into becoming huntsmen. Since I can’t have him while he’s there, for a long time at that, and you obviously love him I figure I’d give you an offer you cannot refuse.” Willow said and removed her hands from his dick so she could stick her head out from the side smiling deviously at Pyrrha. “You want to be his lover? Well, you can now, even though I have first dibs on him. We can both be with Jaune since our feelings are strong and genuine, but you’ll be taking of his needs over there at Beacon till it comes time for him to graduate and come work for me as my special bodyguard.”

Pyrrha let the information soak in; a chance to be Jaune’s shared lover? To finally have him even though someone else also has his affections?

“I...I...I…” Pyrrha trailed off unsure of what to think of this information. Her eyes drifted over to Jaune’s hanging erection still long, thick, and hardened for action. She felt her mouth water as he looked down at her from above gazing into her emerald green eyes with a blush on his cheeks. It was obvious he loved Willow, but Pyrrha loved Jaune. If this was a chance of a lifetime to take and she says ‘no’, then when is she ever going to get another opportunity?

“Going once...going twice….!” Willow spoke out while fluffing Jaune’s thick nicely bloated balls before her dazzled eyes. When she was about to speak out the last line Pyrrha’s voice interrupted her with a loud resounding answer.

“YES!”

***********

Now inside Willow’s master bedroom Jaune, fully undressed, laid Pyrrha down onto her back after making out with her passionately. He tasted his partner  on his lips and relished the sensation of her tongue pushing into his mouth as though she’d been channeling years of pent-up lust for him. The redhead was bereft of her clothing and laying on her back along Willow’s large luxurious bed. The woman herself stood by in the room watching them till it would be time for her to go. The sight of young lovers, especially her Jaune, about to go at it had a titillating effect on her.

Jaune positioned his legs underneath each of Pyrrha’s thighs keeping her legs spread apart while he guided his fully hardened erection over to her moist pair of pink wet lips. The redhead was nervous and was breathing rapidly with her chest rising and falling. The sight of her perfect 36 D cup breasts pushing out and falling made Jaune very horny indeed.

Taking a firm steady stance in bent-missionary position he pushed the head of his length into Pyrrha’s pink wet folds.

“Hhaa aahhh!~” She whimpered out as her slit spread open to accommodate his girth. Jaune angled himself carefully and swiftly slid the rest of his foot length schlong on in, he winced at the tightness her pussy had over his member and felt Pyrrha gasp out raggedly in sensation.

Once his hips pressed into her waist he noticed there was no hymen yet her insides were extremely tight anyway.

‘Heh, huntress training.’ Jaune figured and let Pyrrha catch her breath as her innocence was taken away from her and given to the boy she loved.

“Do it, Jaune.~ Fuck me!” She breathed out and Jaune obeyed. His hips started pushing into her cunt at a steady yet slow pace allowing her to get used to the penetration as he found a momentum. Jaune bit his bottom lip and began pumping himself into her faster resulting in soft claps of flesh to come out of the union of his body hitting hers in copulation.

Pyrrha started breathing faster and curling her body up along the bed feeling her vaginal walls squeeze down on him the more he pushed into her pussy. She often felt the head prod into cervix and arrive inside her womb, her mind was overloaded with pleasurable sensation as her treasured object of affection was officially making love to her.

The bed started creaking and Jaune was pumping into Pyrrha more efficiently, her pussy squelched and gushed with the intense penetrations of his amazing dick. She felt his member prod deeper and deeper into her core making her feel exhilarated beyond belief, her back arched upward with chest sticking out as her body undulated against his hammering frame. Jaune pounded her twat thoroughly making her clench her toes as she began moaning out his name.

“Haahh! Unnnhh!~. Oohh Jaune! I….always loved you! Since the day we met!” Pyrrha announced making his heart swell as he leaned down to capture her hands into his and lock lips with her. Pyrrha melted immediately and receded into the embrace with eyes closed and tongue eagerly worming into his mouth to twist against his own.

The pair started frenziedly fucking in the missionary position with Pyrrha raising her legs up and wrapping around his lower back determined to get the full experience in spite of the bizarre arrangement she made with Willow. The elder Schnee woman watched with growing arousal as the sight of two teens rutting like animals in heat made her hope she was still able to conceive. If she had to have a child again it would Jaune’s a million times over.

Watching his buttocks push up and pull out in growing passion Willow altered her view and went to the side to see his hands gingerly groping Pyrrha’s tits while kissing along her neck. The redhead was now a flustered mewling mess that couldn’t stop moaning out loudly in ecstasy as he rutted into her. This arrangement carried on for fifteen minutes till Pyrrha felt her time was up for an orgasmic release, Jaune knew this and cupped her face into his hands before leaning down and capturing her lips in another sweet embrace. She melted into it immediately and felt the dam burst!

“MMngghhh!” Pyrrha mewled loudly inside his throat and shot her legs up in the air to jerk and twitch as she came hard on his meat. She was cumming and the sensation of her convulsing muscles on his dick pushed him into climax as well, but not before he broke off from her lips to speak to her directly.

“I love you too, Pyrrha, you’ve always been my guardian angel, my best friend, my strength. Even though I love Willow too I’ll gladly take care of you and treat you the way you deserve.” Jaune breathed out making Pyrrha’s heart swell till it felt like bursting through her chest.

After that he plunged his hips hard into her waist let out a mighty groan of relief! His balls throbbed and pulsated sending thick blasts of sperm straight into her young teenage body. Pyrrha shuddered in ecstatic bliss as she felt thick deposits of Jaune’s seed pour straight into her cervix and by extension her very womb.

“Ooaahhh aahaahhh!” Pyrrha screeched out in bliss as Jaune kept cumming and cumming until he finished up and rolled over onto his side. The redheaded girl was left panting there on the bed with a very peaceful and happy smile on her face. She was overloaded from everything, the gloryhole blowjob, the reveal of Jaune and Willow’s scandalous relationship, to the offer to be his lover in addition to the woman herself. All of it concluding with the immensely gratifying first-time sex she just had with him leaving a pleasant smile on her face as she drifted to sleep.

Jaune was panting and taking a moment to recuperate while contemplating his newfound relationship with Willow and Pyrrha.

‘I gotta admit I never expected this to happen to me. I know I am very in love with Willow and willing to do everything to be with her, now there’s Pyrrha joining in and becoming a part of this bizarre three-person relationship. I know she means the world to me and I can’t picture life without her, but this will take some getting used to.’ He thought as he slowly recovered and noticed Willow was no longer in the room.

The doors then opened revealing a trio of her personal maids walking in and not looking at all surprised by the scene before them. They went over to collect Pyrrha into a blanket and carry her with a slew of freshly cleaned clothes over to the guest room she shared with RWBY.

“She’ll be fine, we are returning her to sleeping quarters as per Madam Schnee’s orders. We have her clothes cleaned and we will put them back on her once we return her to her bed.” One of them said when looking back at Jaune. Then another one spoke.

“In addition, Madam Schnee would like you to join her in the tower room, she says  she has a special surprise in store for you.” The middle one said before all three of them carried the sleeping Pyrrha out leaving Jaune alone to gather up his clothes and hurry to the meeting place.

*******

Making his way up to the highest point in the manor; the Tower Room, Jaune arrived and at the front door was the most spectacular sight he could imagine.

“W-Willow?” Jaune let out feeling astounded by what he was seeing.

Willow Schnee stood a few feet ahead wearing a pristine white garb styled like a wedding dress; veil, bouquet, frilly lace designs, but with a stark difference. It was an erotic set of lingerie as well. Her long luscious legs were clad in tight white silk leggings attached to garter belt via garter straps. Her mound was perfectly exposed and neatly trimmed with a pair of thin white straps bracing her pelvis like an empty thong. Her chest donned a luxurious white corset without cups revealing her firm round breasts in all their exposed glory. Her arms were draped in arm stockings made of white silk-like her leggings were. Her face was newly made up and looking elegant like a goddess clad entirely in white. Her silver hair was loose and styled elegantly down her shoulders making her look even more beautiful.

Jaune felt his heart string itself up hard upon seeing her. She smiled at his reaction and giggled under her breath. Jaune  could feel her drawing him in like a siren calling a sailor to her, he stepped forward without hesitation and wound up in front with a hand out asking for hers. Willow teared up a bit and took it, she got pulled into his arms and onto his lip for an utterly passionate kiss in the moonlit hallway leading to the Tower Room.

“Mmmmhh!” She moaned happily in his arms as her lips smothered and sucked his enthusiastically while keeping her arms behind his head. Jaune hummed back as he tasted Willow’s tongue inside his mouth swirling and rolling all over his in a passionate embrace.

Jaune and Willow made out like longtime lovers and held each other closely with Willow hiking a leg up to wrap around one of his calves whereas Jaune grabbed her ass with one hand pulling her hips to his waist. Their lips suckled one another heatedly and tongues openly slid across their lips and into each other’s mouth like they were desperate for air.

After sharing this passionate embrace for a couple of minutes Jaune pulled himself back leaving a blushing Willow gazing adoringly at him. He smirked and bent down real quick to literally scoop her off her feet and carry her in his arms bridal style. Willow let out a surprised yet very cute squeak and held herself close to his chest as he kicked open the door and carried her into the room.

Kicking the door behind him shut Jaune carried the gushing Schnee mother over to the large heart shaped bed just up ahead. It was laden with white satin sheets and pillows for maximum comfort during sex, it was even queen sized. Laying her down along the bed surface Jaune quickly pulled up his nightshirt revealing his decently toned upper body before crawling onto the bed. Willow tossed away the bouquet and pulled off her veil as his lips came crashing down onto hers again.

Willow groaned out loudly in utter bliss as she tasted his lips one more time in unfettered passion, Jaune roamed his mouth down from her lips after a couple of minutes of making out. He slowly trailed a series of kisses along her neck and down to her collarbone titillating every small weak spot of Willow’s body.

“Mmnnh! Oohh!” She breathed out in hot aroused breaths as his hands came up to her tits fondling them gently in sensual massage. He was worshipping her body and hitting every sensitive spot he could find just to make her feel great, Willow was certainly loving the attention and hoped once they reunited they could do this much more often without the secrecy.

Delivering a few more tender kisses to her neck then moving his hands to her gown in order to undress her Jaune got to work stripping her of the wedding gown. Willow simply giggled in excitement as piece after piece of expensive white clothing came off and tossed aside. Soon all that was left was her  lacy undergarments such as the white crotchless panties and the garter belt complimenting her figure and snow-like skin. She was like an ice goddess, pristine, pure, and beautiful.

Leaning back up Jaune tok a moment to admire her appearance and capture the image of her like this into his mind.

“Liked the outfit, Jaune? I picked it out for you, I knew it would set off alarms in that young body of yours.” Willow spoke in a breathy voice dripping with lust.

Jaune answered her by leaning down to her chest and attacking her breasts with sensual and succulent kisses that had her whimpering in sensation.

“Mmmnh!~ I’ll take that as a yes.” Willow moaned out loudly and cradled his blonde head closer to her breasts. Jaune’s lips squeezed around her light pink nipples tenderly sucking one tit while squeezing both mounds in his hands.

She squirmed and grooved her legs around his lower body as he continued to stroke and massage her breasts tenderly while sucking one tit then alternating to another. Willow was feeling every sensation tick off inside her sensitive body, she tossed her head back keeping her lips sealed and moaning gutturally within her throat. He continued this treatment of her breasts until both of them felt sufficiently horny, although that part didn’t take much work, Jaune truly admired Willow’s exquisite body and loved her truly.

“Eeeaahh!” Willow squealed out again once she felt Jaune strongly squeeze each of her mammaries to see if she can squirt out milk. She heard Jaune chuckle and reach down to her crotch cupping her pristine hairless mound into his right hand. She purred as his hand started stroking it tenderly.

Jaune grabbed both the sides of her crotchless panties and looked to her to see if she was ready.

“Ready for me to come at you, Willow? After I take these off I’m going to be on top of you like an animal in heat.” Jaune warned with a husky voice and Willow immediately nodded back to him accepting it.

His fingers gripped the thin strips of cloth and slid down her crotchless panties off her legs. Willow raised her hips up high and straightened up her legs allowing them to slide off slowly.

‘Remove panties from overly sexy Milf, check plus plus. That’s always been one of the things I always wanted to do.’ Jaune thought to himself feeling his dick throb readily as he hung fully erect over his opened jeans. He had undid his pants some time during his treatment of her breasts, once he pulled the panties off of Willow Schnee he admired her now naked form before kicking off his pants and aiming his dick over her drooling slit.

Jaune did the same position of bent missionary like he did with Pyrrha at first with Willow. He wanted this to be more romantic and lovemaking than just mindless rutting. Pushing his thighs up against her spread legs Jaune placed the tip of his dick at her opening and looked straight into Willow’s eyes as he leaned in closer.

“I love you.” He whispered to her making her eyes go wide and teary-eyed before swallowing her lips onto his and pushing his cock into her pussy claiming her.

Willow immediately mewled loudly in happiness as they swapped spit hungrily making out like longtime lovers once more. Her arms came around his head pulling him deeper with Jaune engaging in slow rhythmic lovemaking. His hips slowly grooved back and forth at a gingerly pace, he was fucking her slowly and deeply making sure every weak point inside her cunt was touched by his length. And judging by her inward moaning it was safe to say it was.

Jaune kept at this pace for some time now, rutting into Willow Schnee’s cunt like a gentleman and making her breathe raggedly as she became more aroused by the minute. The soft rutting Jaune was giving her gradually grew more intense to were soft smacking noises were being made between their bodies. Willow began moaning out loudly in ecstasy as he reached her innermost depths with his member spreading out her walls.

“Haaghhh! Ohhhh yes! Yes! Jaune!” Willow wailed out with face scrunched up in one of absolute bliss. Her cheeks were red and her eyes closed tight in wailing euphoria. Their bodies rocked back and forth constantly in missionary position for several more minutes. Jaune’s thrusts intensified causing his crotch slap rapidly into her waist telling her he was about to let loose inside of her. Willow felt the growing pressure within her body as well as she continued howling out creating echoes of her moans throughout the tower.

Jaune suddenly hauled the woman up in a sitting position where she rode his lip upright slamming her buttocks feverishly onto his legs. She continued moaning his name as they simultaneously approached climax at the same time starting with Jaune plunging his length fully inside till he hit the entrance of her womb and came! He grabbed her buttocks and held her close as his hips rutted and pumped into her waist from below with intense orgasm. Willow held him closely as well and felt her walls squeeze down on his length in climax after she felt his thick seed pump straight into her womb.

“Ooaahhhhh!~ Hhhuuhnnh!” Willow bellowed out in climax and held Jaune closely as their bodies shook and shuddered together in orgasmic bliss. She pursed her lips as rope after rope of thick virile semen poured straight into her womb for the second time today. She was feeling filled up and wondered if Jaune got her pregnant, this was a thought she did not mind one single bit.

Riding out their orgasms and becoming sweaty Jaune and Willow looked into each other’s hands panting as their bodies calmed down. Willow positively had hearts in her eyes, literally glowing little pink hearts shown in her irises.

“More!” She breathed out with a depraved smile.  Jaune smirked and grunted before shifting their bodies to where she was placed in the doggystyle position. Willow was now on her hands and knees wiggling her rump at her lover as Jaune held onto her hips and slid himself back inside her pussy.

She moaned out loudly again and curled her body once his meat plunged directly into her womb yet again. She felt her vaginal walls squeeze down hard on his length as he began pumping his hips back and forth in energetic motion. Jaune watched her ass cheeks jiggle constantly whenever he slammed his hips right back into her cunt as he felt the cum he released earlier splash around inside her pussy.

Smacking his hips hard into her buttocks Jaune continued fucking Willow’s pussy for nearly an hour more. When she started curling up in budding orgasmic ecstasy she felt Jaune let loose another torrent of seed straight into her cunt. This made her squeal out in pure bliss as she felt thick blasts sperm flow into her already stuffed womb! Her ass cheeks jiggled some more as he kept himself docked inside her. Jaune wasn’t done yet however, he and Willow were determined to make the most of this last night together before going back to Beacon.

Letting his member finish sperming her insides he slowly pulled out causing a waterfall of cum oozing out of her freshly fucked snatch. Jaune suggested a certain act he wanted to live out and Willow was all too happy to oblige him. Getting up on her knees and arranging herself so that her breasts were in hands and wrapped around his length the Schnee mother started giving him a boob job.

“Hhnnngh! Ho that’s nice! So this is what it feels like.” Jaune commented in ragged breaths. The smooth doughy sensation of Willow’s breasts squeezing in on his length made him groan out in pleasure. It was a feeling that couldn't be described and it made Jaune appreciate Willow even more.

Pursing her lips cutely she pumped and stroked her mounds around his length for several more minutes making him groan breathily in the process. Eventually she felt him begin to throb strongly between her tits causing an eruption of seed to shoot out at her tits like a volcano.  Willow squealed and felt Jaune give her a pearl necklace before leaning her head forward and feeling his length smack her face while coating it more spunk. Within a few more seconds Jaune finished cumming leaving his member still mostly hardened.

He was breathing hard as he saw the amusing sight of Willow Schnee’s face caked in spunk. She cutely ran her tongue around her face lapping up every ounce of seed she could and did so with a tasty sigh before calling out to Jaune with ‘More’.

The two weres till rearing to go and followed up with another sex position; standing reverse cowgirl. Willow had turned herself around and stood up allowing Jaune to pick her up by the legs and lift her onto his dick again. He winced in mild pain at the slight tenderness since his dick has been unloading back to back this day. He let out a soft groan of relief as he felt her slick wet pocket swallow up his length again, Willow let out a low growl of pleasure with Jaune started pump slowly into her.

His length pushed up into her sopping snatch making loud wet squelching noises while she bounced herself onto it moaning deliriously. Jaune made sure to keep a firm grip on her legs as he rutted his hips hard into her drooling snatch. Soft smacks of skin followed up again and it was coupled with Willow’s loud squeals of sexual elation. Though they were very  horny and pumped full of sexual adrenaline both parties were on their last legs and ready to pass out. Hence why Jaune was rutting into her hard and fast with her body jingling back and forth against his muscular frame.

“Aaahhhh! Ah ah ah ah ah ah aaaahhhh! I-I’m close…! I’m close, Jaune! Everything inside me, I want everything you have to offer inside my body!” Willow wailed out in utter ecstasy as Jaune continued fucking her hard for another few minutes before feeling his balls clench and his member throb.

Leaning back slightly and holding Willow’s naked body close to his chest he felt himself cum like a firehose inside her pussy! Willow curled up and puffed her chest out as she came around the same time, her vaginal muscles squished and milked his length for everything he had to offer. Jaune ejaculated with much more force and potency while his hips hammered hard into her waist for a solid minute of orgasm!

“Aaaaghhhhh!” Willow hollered out loudly feeling her soul leave her body and traverse the cosmos in happiness. Splash after splash of thick potent seed poured into her already overstuffed womb making her look as though she were a couple months pregnant. Her mind drifted into the fantasies of having such a miracle happen to her by him.

While Jaune finished unloading inside of his silver-haired lover he imagined their life together after Beacon; he was serving as a royal bodyguard to her within the house, often getting up to sexual shenanigans including her and Pyrrha at the same time. Mainly he just loved being with both girls, Willow changed his life and to think things started out wild and awkward with him getting an erection by feeling her butt against his waist. He wanted to laugh at the memory, but felt he was ready to turn in for the night as Willow slumped in his arms nearly passing out.

They held each other closely and kissed one last time before gathering up some nightwear clothing and retiring to her bedroom.

Once they did and they set up the bed Willow did one more thing. She reached into her closet and quickly brought out a photo album of all her old wedding photos and anything featuring Jacques Schnee. Feeling mischievous she grabbed Jaune’s dick making him wince in pleasure and slight pain and jerked it to completion causing him to ejaculate all over anything having the face of her ex-husband.

“What..huff...was the point of...that?” Jaune asked breathing raggedly as his member finally went flaccid. He heard Willow laugh in excitement and looking like she’d been reborn as a newer more livelier person than before. She was breathing excitedly and throwing away all of the cum stained pictures as though finally purging herself of the miserable unloving bastard that was her former husband.

She sat down next to Jaune and held her arms around his shoulders lovingly.

“Just think of it like washing away old mistakes. What say we have one more round, this time in my bed. Think you got another one in you, darling?” Willow asked and noticed his erection sprang back up after glowing with white aura from his body.

“Heh, I think so.” Jaune answered before Willow jumped into his arms and mounted him again cowgirl style.

He ladi back on her bed feeling her ride him passionately and feeling her vaginal muscles squeeze and stroke his member in passionate sex. The moonlight shone in through the windows illuminating her lovely pristine body as she fucked herself on Jaune enthuastictially for nearly half an hour more. Once he came, and he came inside filling her to maximum capacity, he observed the majestic sight of Willow cumming and screaming out his name as the moonlight highlighting her body made her look like an angel. His Ice angel.

The two passed out in each other’s arms resting nakedly and blissfully in Willow’s bed.

********

The morning came and with it the time for departure. The entire group gathered at the front of the Schnee manor looking ahead at the private jet that was set to take them back to Beacon. Jaune was still a little ragged and spent after a marathon of sex last night, Ruby and her team wondered if he’d be alright.

“Muah, and muah. We’ll visit again as soon as we can, mother. I know you and Winter have to talk about business decisions you’ll make once you get control of SDC, but still,give me a call because I have some ideas.” Weiss said after pecking each of her mother’s cheeks in a goodbye gesture.

She trotted over to where her friends were at waving farewell at her mother. Willow Schnee herself came up to the group, with eyes lingering on Jaune’s team exclusively, and handed each student a business card.

“If any of you are ever looking for employment my doors are always open. We pay very handsomely, offer great benefits, and...take special care of our charges.” Willow said flashing a smirk at Jaune. “After all, we are always in need of trained bodyguards, who knows what the future holds.”

“Um, thanks? We’ll be sure to keep you in mind, MIsses Schnee.” Ruby squeaked out before pocketing the card along with the rest of her team.

Jaune clutched his tightly and made to keep it with him for years to come. Unseen to everyone else’s eyes Pyrrha clutched his left hand with her right fondly and smiled sweetly before pocketing her own card.

‘Huh, a bit weird to get a job offer right out the gate, but what the hell I’ll take it.’ Yang thought to herself.

Everyone packed their luggage onto the jet and entered the plane waving one last fond farewell to Willow, Klein, and all the other servants that made them feel welcome.

Once the ship was out of sight Klein came close to Willow with a gentle smile on his kindly face.

“I take it you finally had that particular itch scratched, Madam? I could tell you were feeling quite restless and unfulfilled before they got here, and not you seem to be radiant with happiness.”

“I don't’ know what you mean, Klein.” Willow giggled in response and reached down and clenched her belly fondly knowing what to expect months from now.

“Oh I think you do, these old eyes are not foolish ones. Still, I wonder if the mansion will be ready for the sounds of ecstatic children again. That blonde fellow seems rather energetic and upbeat, a much brighter contrast to the coldness ‘He-who-must-not-be-named-now- offered.” Klein added making Willow nod as she stared up at the jet flying into the distance.

“We’ll see in a few months.” She said touching her womb and smiling.

 

**End of Story**

 

**AN: That’s a wrap, this was done for Aggron Black, thanks for your support and everything. Also a heads up to all readers, just because the main tale is over doesn’t the fic is, there’ll still be omake chapters, filler bonus chapters, etc taking place after the main timeline of the story, so stay tuned for that. Just a few small hints and I’ll walk away; Trophy Wife from V4, Weiss Schnee, and other fun ideas to come.**


End file.
